


Sweetheart ♡

by rubyyong



Series: Sweetheart ♡ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyyong/pseuds/rubyyong
Summary: Alluring stranger Taeyong is friends-with-benefits with your best friend/roommate. But once he lays eyes on you, suddenly it’s your world he’s turning upside down.





	1. Sweetheart. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forbidden Love AU with Accountant!Taeyong + Barista!Reader | angst, heavy smut, fluff.
> 
> Profanities, graphic smut; (dom!taeyong + sub!reader, oral sex; female receiving/male receiving, fingering, dirty talk, orgasm denial, attempted masturbation), a scene including a stalker.

"You're home!"

Are the first words you hear from your roommate as you step into your warm apartment, her tone rushed and frantic. The soles of your feet are throbbing from having stood all day and you definitely aren’t in the mood to do anything else that requires copious amounts of strength for the rest of the night.

You shrug off your cream coloured coat with an amused smile, the heat of the apartment melting your icy, wind chilled bones from your extended walk home. You pour yourself a glass of water, nibble on a chocolate muffin you had found in the fridge and then find yourself naturally slumped against your worn-out red sofa. Engrossed in the cartoons that seemed to have been on an endless loop of repeats since the late 90s.

"I'm going to shower, he's gonna be here in half an hour, fuck." Sasha curses as she scampers from her room and into the next, slamming the bathroom door in a rush.

Sasha is tall, statuesque with dark hair and tawny skin. Always smiling, bubbly and chirpy and oozing confidence - a girl you've known since kindergarten. You went through middle and high-school together, and struggled to find consistent jobs when you decided to share an apartment in the heart of Seoul. The dingy home being your pride and joy, your safe-haven, your biggest achievement.

You're midway through another episode of Hey! Arnold when there's a knock on the door and you mute the television - wide eyed. "It's him! Can you just answer, I promise I'll be out soon!" Sasha calls, her voice distant and muffled from behind her bedroom door.

Serving strangers at a cafe a few days a week wasn't all that bad; you just smile, make false small-talk and you never see most of them again, but entertaining a stranger upon first meeting sounded unbearable to you.

You move to stand with a deep sigh, swallowing thickly as you assess your work uniform. A plain black t-shirt with the cafe logo on it, matching skirt and black stocking feet shuffling slowly towards the front door. You adjust your glasses up the bridge of your nose and unlock the door with a click, hesitantly swinging it open.

You're met with a slender man nearly a head taller, dressed like he's too important to be in your lower middle-class building and your gaze falters upon assessing his shiny leather shoes. You bring yourself to make eye contact with him, large brown eyes staring, burning into yours as you stand frozen, dazed. "H-Hi," you awkwardly stutter, bowing slightly amidst your flustered greeting. His lips twitch and he half-smirks, almost amused at the sight of you, stocking clad toes curling in embarrassment.

"Evening," he drawls back almost in a mumble, stoic and not phased at all. His features are too pretty for him to be intimidating, but somehow he still manages to be, largely. His lips have a natural curve to them, almost appearing pouted as he remains blank-faced. Dark hair styled up and back, a strong brow and slender nose, full cheeks and soft skin - whirling around in a mussed blend of foreign beauty in some kind of awe-induced daydream.

"Sasha will be out soon," you mutter, looking down toward the scuffed floorboards as you politely hold the door open. He steps past you without a word, his scent flooding your nostrils as you close the door; musky and light like jasmine and burnt amber breezing through a well-vegetated field. He makes his own way in, sitting in your previous spot on the couch with a comfortable huff.

"What are we watching?" He quirks, dark eyes teasingly glancing to yours, amused as the theme song of another cartoon breaks through the horribly awkward silence. "Oh, I wasn't-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Sasha chuckles as she appears from her room. The stranger’s smirk is exchanged for a sweet smile as he stands and makes his way over to her; a soft kiss to her cheek in greeting. "No bother at all," he oozes, letting his gaze trail across her figure. Clad in a knee length bright red number with matching platforms, gold hoops threaded through her lobes - Sasha is dressed up so prettily it hurts.

You watch the exchange awkwardly, fidgeting with your fingers as they greet each other, wishing you'd be able to scurry off to your bedroom without being seen.

"I see you've met my roommate," she gestures to you, uttering your name. You bite the inside of your cheek as his eyes size you up, all attention now on you and your filthy uniform. He nods curtly, repeats your name and lets it sit on his tongue as if it was an imported wine. Your cheeks burn at the introduction, nodding curtly. "Taeyong," he moves forward to extend his hand with a charming smile, voice soft and velvety, the kind you'd like to hear lulling you to sleep after a terrifying nightmare.

You scramble to grip his hand, quickly shaking it with vigour. Sasha chuckles at your actions, Taeyong also coming to grin, amused as he retreats his hand with a gentle squeeze. Your fingertips thrum madly at their synced teasing, digging your nails into your palm out of frustration.

"Well we should be on your way, shouldn't we?" She says, looking up to Taeyong with anticipation. He just stares back as she nods to herself, "We've got reservations," Sasha grins, linking her arm with Taeyong’s. He seems unphased by the notion, blank-faced as he continues to curiously glance at you.

They both head off toward the exit, Sasha rambling quietly as they move to leave the apartment. "Have a good night," you manage to mutter in a small voice, immediately leaning against the locked door with a huff once they leave - grateful it’s over and done with.  
image

Sasha had kept to herself after her date, the usual movie nights and early morning shifts filling the days after. So it's a surprise when you're faced with the handsome stranger out of the blue two weeks later, just when you had thought you’d never be faced with him again. Taeyong was it?

"S-She told you 5?" You ask, faced with a confused Taeyong standing in the arch of your apartment entry. He nods slowly, seemingly offended you weren't expecting him as he shifts his weight between his feet. You furrow your brows, confusedly. "She doesn't finish work until 5:30..." You trail off quietly.

He nods, taking in the information with his eyes remaining fixed on yours. It's only a few seconds later when he lifts a brow at you expectantly that you fumble and open the door wider for him, "You can wait inside," you mutter, feigning hospitality for a brief moment. He nods and brushes past you, his presence overwhelming as his warm scent that lingered long after he was gone - floods your nostrils once again. "Where do you want me?" He asks, turning to you expectantly.

You swallow hard under his attention, "C-Couch is good," you manage to spit out. You stay stuck where you stand as you watch him position himself in your usual seat, probably still harbouring your warmth. He looks up to where you’re stood, tilting his head endearingly as though he was dealing with a child. "Are you not joining me?" He asks, his tone slightly teasing.

Your lips part, taken by surprise and you nod, silently taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch - staring at the evening news on the television but not really absorbing anything. You distract yourself with staring down at your fingers, cursing your dry cuticles as you refrain from counting down the minutes until Sasha arrives.

Taeyong calls your name, breaking the silence and leaning over towards you slightly. You freeze in your seat at the call of your name, slowly lifting your head and nodding, adjusting your glasses. "You remembered my name," you beam, shyly. He smiles at this and says, "Of course," as if to say, how could I forget? "You remember mine?" He asks, tone testing. A small giggle spills from your lips as you nod, brushing your hair behind your ear, "Taeyong," you answer confidently as if it’s a quiz. His face lights up at this, and he clicks his tongue, "Good girl."

You feel your cheeks burn hot and you chuckle a little, tucking your feet up under you as you lean your head against the back of the couch, feeling more comfortable with just the two of you alone.

"C'mon, talk to me a little. I'm not gonna bite," he teases, outstretching his arm and tapping top of your foot with his index finger to catch your attention. When you continue not to say anything he clears his throat, tugging on the sleeve of his blazer seemingly rattled. "Are you single?" He quirks, voice inquisitive as he changes the topic.

Your gaze trails from where he had innocently touched you back up to his face. You nod rapidly, "I've..." You close your mouth, unsure. He stares back expectantly, gaze gentle as if to encourage you to continue. "I've never had a boyfriend," you trail off embarrassed. But before he can reply, you ramble; making sure you've got an excuse lined up, "I've just preferred studying and excelling in school to relationships and... Stuff," you trail off, your fingers fidgeting again at your words never coming out correctly.

He hums, nodding to himself for a brief moment. "Well I can't say I'm surprised," he add and your eyes flicker back to his with furrowed brows, utterly confused. "You've got virgin written all over you," he comments candidly, eyes away from yours - highly amused.

Your lips part, shocked. But before you can even muster a reply, you’re cut off by Sasha’s awful timing once again, hurrying in through the apartment door with a large amount of noise. "Sorry I'm late!" She chuckles as she enters the room, unravelling her soft pink scarf from around her neck. "I told you the wrong time babe, I’m sorry." She laughs.

Taeyong gets up to greet her with a sly grin, "No bother, your roommate here was entertaining me." He answers, eyes trailing to yours. You clench your jaw and burn in your seat, eyes stuck to the floor. "Entertaining you?" She chuckles, almost mockingly. You huff and get up from the seat on the couch, adrenaline taking over as you make a beeline for your room. Your safe haven.

"Hey!" She calls after you as you close the door, feeling unequal in a room with the experienced lovers. You hurl yourself onto your bed as you hear her knock on the door. "Don't wait up for me, I probably won't come home," she says, and you can hear her smile.

You toss your glasses onto your bed in a huff, burying your face into the plush pillow in frustration. "Good, don't come home."  
image

Mid-afternoon with gentle sun-rays streaming through your quaint bedroom window, still in your pyjamas and under a warm blanket. The room smells warm and clean and you’re curled up, relaxing with a book when you’re interrupted by repeated knocks at your door. Shortly after, Sasha enters your room regardless of consent, adding to your already sour mood.

"It feels like I haven't talked to you in days," she starts, sitting on your bed with a happy sigh, tugging half of your blanket off in the process. "You're the one who didn't come home last night, not me," you defend, fighting to pull the blanket back over your knees. She snorts, "I was making a joke,” she deadpans.

You huff and roll onto your side, facing the beige wall, squeezing your eyes shut and wishing she’d go away. "Hey, is something up?" She asks, patting her hand on your ankle affectionately. You huff and turn to sit up, hugging your legs to your chest. Pondering over how to word your messy thoughts as you meet her gaze. "Is...” You huff, “Is it a bad thing when someone says that you're obviously a virgin?" You ask quietly, almost mumbling.

Sasha raises her brows, visibly flustered as her gaze darts around the room. "Well... I don't know," she hums in thought, turning back to you. "Did someone say that to you?" You sigh and reluctantly nod. "At work?" She further interrogates. You hesitate and nod again, lying.

"Oh, babe," she sits closer to you, "I wouldn't say it's a bad thing...". She trails off. "But I wouldn't say it's a good thing either." You bury your face against your knees, embarrassment washing over you. "Babe," she drags out, shaking your shoulder teasingly, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, just maybe you think it's time you... Fucked someone?"

You lift your head with furrowed brows, offended. "You don't think I try Sasha? I was there all throughout high school waiting for a single drop of attention, even now! Nothing..” You sigh, “I'm just horribly unattractive in all sense of the word," you huff bitterly. “I’ve accepted it, and it seems everyone else has too.”

"You're not... You're so pretty what are you talking about?" Sasha quizzes, upset by your admission. "I'm not talking about physically Sasha,” you roll your eyes. “It’s bigger than that. I'm so shy and inward and I can't talk to strangers, especially not to boys,” you sigh. “I'm just so-"

"Submissive," she finishes. You furrow your eyebrows at her interruption, confused by her diagnosis. "Huh?" She rolls her eyes, "You just need to be patient, you'll find someone who's desperately searching for a girl like you. Just you wait, babe." You sigh and bury your face against your flannel-clad knees again, not feeling at all consoled by her words..

"So..." Sasha starts, and you manage to lift your head at her words, looking to her expectantly, "What?"

"You gonna ask about my second date?" She grins in anticipation, visibly excited. You shrug, not really interested. "It was good,” she nods to herself. “Comfortable and nice and just... Really good,” she sighs. “But one thing led to another and I kinda.. Sorta.. Slept with him,” she says, covering it with a cough. You gasp and begin to make fake gagging noises as she playfully swats at your shoulder, laughing.

“It was good, really good,” she emphasises, “But he doesn't want a relationship, so I suggested we become... Friends with benefits," she finishes off. You screw your face up in disgust at the reveal, "You're what?"

"Friends with benefits," she repeats, "Fuck buddies, fucking without feelings-" You groan and throw the closest pillow at her, "Disgusting."

"It is not!" She defends, "We're both too selfish to date right now, but I still need regular sex in my life." She defends, you huff. "Look, I don't understand, and I don't care,” you brush her off, wishing she’d just leave at this point.

"You should care, he's coming over tomorrow night." Your lips part at her information, your jaw slack in clear shock. "Here?" You ask and she nods, "You'll have the television to yourself though, you should be happy." She jokes, you shake your head, slightly upset that she doesn't think to ask for your permission, especially since they’ll be fucking on the other side of your thin bedroom wall.

"No thankyou,” you decline candidly. “I'll be staying in here all night,” you huff bitterly, resuming your position in the aged book between your fingers. She rolls her eyes, "It's not gonna be all night." You roll your eyes and bury your face further in your book as she leaves the room with a laugh.  
image

The next day when there's a knock at your door and Sasha's still getting ready, you sigh and wonder If your whole existence is cursed. The last thing you want right now is to face Taeyong after his comment the last time you saw him - it’s bad enough you already have no idea how to act around him.

You adjust the dark thigh high socks that keep rolling down your plush thighs and smooth out your icing sugar spattered skirt before opening the door hesitantly. Taeyong's stood tall and gorgeous in the same suit he always seems to be wearing; fitted charcoal grey with a white button down, slim silver tie around his neck and glossy leather shoes. His eyes trailing from the floor, slowly finding their way up your body as they finally meet yours. Dark and alert.

"Hi," you greet so quickly; and it almost sounds like a yelp, a tight lipped smile on your lips as you await his own greeting. He curiously quirks a brow, imitating your cute greeting of; "Hi,” in a slow drawl. You hold the door open for him as he brushes past you and you notice his gaze briefly lingering to the socks embracing your lower thighs and curse at how childish he must think they look.

This time there's no chance for ugly small talk as Sasha's out to greet him by the time you close the door, her bedroom locked safely away from you as you hide away in your cosy room.

You prop yourself up against the wall, your bedside lamp casting the perfect glow for your evening antics as you adjust your glasses. You finally get stuck into your read for the night; the oldest romance novel your local book store has to offer. Your eyes trace the words a hundred miles a minute, the blurb leaving you bursting with excitement as you pass the first chapter.

There's a muffled noise in the next room that's quiet enough to ignore, but the headboard gaining a rhythm in it's slamming against the thin wall however, is not.

You grip the edges of the book in your fingers, burning with embarrassment at the thought that they’re well aware you can hear every little sound. You can hear Sasha's voice in ways you never thought you'd have to hear, in ways you shouldn’t have to hear. "Shit, Taeyong. Not so hard," she grunts through a string of soft moans.

Your mind races with the imagery of the scenes on the other side of the wall. Wondering for a brief moment what it’s all like.. Or how it all feels, what position they’re in or what the temperature of the room is, and suddenly it’s all too much.

You quickly scramble to grab your nearby earphones and dig them into your ears, deciding a loud moan from the stranger next door is enough to push you out of your comfort zone.

Romeo and Juliet are just going to have to wait for Adam and Eve to finish.  
image

It's a slow day at work, barely any customers as the Winter frost proves victorious in driving away the public. You tap your pencil against your small notepad, spaced out, the soft jazz music barely registering in your mind.

“Hey,” your manager calls amused, catching your attention. You stand stunned, eyes sliding to the floor embarrassed, "Daydreaming?" Johnny muses with a light tone. You smile, embarrassed, shaking your head in admission, "Sorry." He sighs and pulls back his shirt sleeve, checking his watch. "You've got 15 minutes left, you can go home if you want." You raise your eyebrows, "But-"

"Just go," he smiles, "I'm closing up tonight anyway, no need for you to stay." You open your mouth to respond, but settle for an appreciative smile. "Thankyou!" You bounce in your spot, already halfway to the staff room to grab your bag and coat before you're out the door.

The quick walk home chills your bones and worsens your aching legs, calves on fire and nose practically glacial. The warmth of your apartment burns your frozen cheeks as soon as you step in, an unusual giddiness washing over you as the clock reads 4:56pm and you snicker at the thought of you still being stuck at work.

You shrug your coat off and bounce over to your usual spot on the couch, too tired for anything other than lazing at this time of day. You untie your tight ponytail and massage your scalp a little before pausing.

"Oh, Taeyong."

You freeze at the sound, realisation hitting you; They're.... Now....

You slap a hand over your mouth in shock, wondering If you had stayed those extra few minutes at work you could have avoided this. You make out the sound of his muffled groans, progressively higher pitched moans as they transgress, the squeak of Sasha’s dingy old mattress followed by the sweet sound of silence.

You quickly scramble to unmute the T.V and make it look like you didn't hear a thing, pretending to be preoccupied with your phone. But It's only a few minutes of pretending before Taeyong appears, tall and suit clad, obviously. Navy slacks and a white button down with no tie, slightly dishevelled in his appearance for once. He spots you and freezes slightly, before regaining composure as he straightens the lapels of his blazer.

He hums your name in acknowledgement and you lift your gaze briefly to nod back nonchalantly, before returning to pretending to scroll on your phone. "You been here the whole time?" He asks, still standing by her door. You shake your head rapidly, placing the phone in your lap. "I got to finish work early, I.. Only just got here now," you lie.

He listens without reaction, only tilting his head a little to the side after a moment of silence. Your eyes dart around uncomfortable under his gaze, wondering what the hell he's staring at. "What?..."

"I like your hair up," he comments, confusing you immensely. "Huh?" You breathe, pitchy and flustered. "Your hair," he gestures to his own, "I like it tied up." He says with a blank face, nodding to himself before turning on his heels and making his way down the hall, stepping out of your apartment like his job is done. You sit back in your spot, staring at the scrunchie around your wrist before doing just that, tying your hair back up, still slightly confused.

Did he just give me beauty advice?  
image

A whole week goes past before Sasha invites Taeyong over again, letting her menstruation pass by with a usual amount of light sulking and binge-eating. She reveals that Taeyong has never asked to come over once in their two month long rendezvous, it's always been her inviting him. So her week of celibacy is one of great bafflement to him.

The peace and quiet has been nice, relishing in not having the need be anxious every time you come home from a shift. But alas, the silence doesn't last long.

When you arrive home from work there's already a commotion of noise coming from Sasha's room as you sit down on your living room floor with a red popsicle in hand, your mouth welcoming the cherry sweetness melting on your tongue. Spring was approaching Seoul and you couldn’t have been more ready to pack away the coats and bring out your pretty dresses, swapping the hot-choco for iced-mocha.

The thigh-high socks you opted for instead of stockings again - almost cut off your circulation as they hug the fleshy skin of your thighs, your legs crossed under you as you adjust your ponytail. Your other hand is occupied in choosing out a cartoon with the remote as you hold the popsicle between your lips, shielding your teeth.

"Text me later." You hear Sasha's voice muffled through her door before it swings open to reveal a pink-cheeked Taeyong in his usual dark suit, the spontaneous heat wave affecting everyone. His gaze finds yours and his grasp lingers on the door knob before closing it behind him.

He greets you with an utter of your name, still as a statue. You pull the Popsicle from your mouth, your tongue stained red as you offer a small smile, waving slightly. "Hey Taeyong." You breathe happily, the sight of his face flitting the curious and dazed butterflies in your belly.

He really is beautiful.

His eyes break contact from yours as they linger on the socks, just as he did the last time you wore them. "What?" You quirk, trying to adjust the skirt lower. He shakes his head, "The socks", he points with a jut of his chin, "They're very nice."

"You think so?" The grin finding your lips again, his compliment making your head swirl. "You don't think so?" He asks, finally tearing his eyes away from your thighs. You shake your head. "No, I do. They're actually pretty fun to wear," you giggle lightly, sliding a finger under the hem, and snapping the material back, innocently. His gaze darkens, he hums. "You want one?" You ask, holding the popsicle out before licking the melted sweetness dripping from the base.

He pauses as if considering it, then chuckles, "No, enjoy yourself sweetheart." He says before making his way out as quickly as the last time.

Goodness he's cute when he smiles...  
image

Work is incredibly tiring, a co-worker called in sick so you were pressured into picking up a double shift on late notice. As a result you're now responsible for closing up alone and are expected to do it all again tomorrow.

As you slowly trudge home the sunset burns orange hues across Seoul, the only solace you find as you try not to think of how unfulfilling and repetitive each day has seemingly become.

You open your apartment door to darkness, signifying an empty house. With furrowed brows you turn on the lights, slipping off your work shoes and enjoying the coolness of the floorboards under your bare feet; Spring now approaching the city at full speed.

Just before you can pour yourself something to drink, there's a knock at the door, making you pause confusedly on the spot.

Why is Sash knocking?

You slowly walk over to the hall, swinging the door open with an expectant smile but it soon drops as soon as you meet the sharp eyes staring back at yours, "Taeyong?"

He smiles a little, coming off friendly for once. "May I come in?" He asks so polite and sweet that you have to bite back a smile. "S-Sasha isn't here," you blurt out, confused. "I know," he simply nods, his stance unmoving.

You swallow, hesitantly opening the door to let him in and you don't fail to notice his gaze drop to your bare legs beneath the hem of your skirt as he passes you to enter. You quietly shut the door behind him and take a seat at one of the tall mahogany stools lining the kitchen bench, your pulse racing rapidly in your ears.

"Do you want something to drink?" You ask softly, watching him awkwardly stand opposite the counter, hands in his pockets. He shakes his head, "No thankyou."

"You can sit.. If you want." You kindly offer the stool beside yours. He shakes his head, again, instead leaning forward against the laminae counter in front of you. You fidget with your fingers atop the counter, pushing your glasses up the bridge of your nose as they slip down. You hesitantly look up for a moment, only to find him staring at you; gaze strong and intimidating. You quickly drop your gaze, as if caught and bite the inside of your cheek in retaliation.

"So pretty," he coos quietly and you raise your brows, lifting your gaze to find his once again. You blink rapidly as you stare at him, "W-What did you say?" You question quietly, in disbelief. "Pretty," he repeats confidently, "You're so pretty sweetheart." He says in admiration.

You feel your cheeks heat up, resisting the urge to smile as you feel your lashes flutter against the glass of your frames. You bite your lip, trying to suppress the nervous giggle bubbling its way up your throat as you muster a reply. "So.. Are you," you reply cheeky and quiet, softer than a whisper. "Hm?” He questions, watching you nervously bite at your lip. ”Speak up," he encourages. You clear your throat, swallowing nervously. "So.. Are you," you reply, louder this time.

He half smirks, "Am I?" You lose the battle with the giggle and nod back at him. He stares back and pushes himself off the counter, "Fucking hell," he curses breathlessly, as if losing an inner battle with himself.

You just watch amused as he runs a hand through his hair, releasing a short huff. He returns to his spot, leaning forward on the counter, this time with his arms folded. He calls your name quietly, "Mm?" You hum, transfixed with the way he seems to immersed in your gaze. "Where do you work?" He asks. You furrow your brows confusedly, "Same place as Sasha,” you offer.

"And that is?...." He trails off, you tilt your head. "You don't know where she works? Hasn't she told you?" You question, confused. He pauses, "I don't talk to her much." You swallow thickly at the obvious statement, nodding. "There's a cafe at the end of our street, right on the corner opposite the florist. It's called Earl Grey."

He nods, "I know the place." You smile brightly at the admission, "You're a customer?" You ask, hopeful. He grins, "Consider me a regular from now on."  
image

The next day Is awkward for you with Sasha in your tiny kitchen, but she doesn't seem to catch onto the slight tension. Completely oblivious about your talk with her lover the previous day.

"Is Taeyong coming over?" You ask, trying to make it sound as casual as possible as you mix almond milk into your black tea. She shrugs, "Not today, I'm not feeling too good. Think I caught the bug Johnny had," she sniffles.

"Well stay far away from me," you joke light-heartedly. She chuckles, "Tell him I probably won't be in for the next few days, I'm sure he won't mind." You sigh, "I hope that doesn't mean I get your shifts."

"Just think, extra dollars babe," she laughs, sipping her own tea and heading for her bedroom.

You sip your tea quickly and head out for your morning walk to the quaint, cosy cafe you've worked at for 3 years now. Your routine well and truly unmoving.

Work is same as usual; couples on dates, the elderly with their hot drinks, teens flirting through text, Spring romance shoved down your throat. The intellectual-types are tucked into books in a secluded corner, more tempting to you than any public affection.

You place two steaming cups of latte in front of two young customers with a smile, but as you turn away you groan internally at the sight you're met with; There's an odd middle-aged customer who shows up once every two weeks or so who makes you feel incredibly uncomfortable. It creeped you out enough to refuse to come in for a few days when it first started, but you've gotten sort of used to it as time goes on, you just figured the guy is lonely and after all, he doesn't do much harm.

Or; Johnny would much rather keep both of you than get rid of either.

He calls you over with excitement stretched out over his wrinkled face. You grit your teeth, a small, fake smile painted on your face as you slowly approach his table. You subtly shift your wrist to check the time on your watch and sigh, 14 minutes left. You couldn't come later?..

"Yes?" You answer, the annoyance in your voice obvious to anyone listening. "How's my favourite girl?" He says, with an innocent tone. You sigh, a sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach at the pet name, "G-Good." He smiles, "That's good!" You nod, eager to get the exchange over with. "Would you like to order?"

He smiles, "No, I'm not ordering anything today. I've just come to see you." He says truthfully and you can only swallow hard at his words. You move to walk away from him, pretending to be needed as the uneasy feeling getting the best of you. But he grabs your wrist, not too tightly, but enough for you to flinch away from the action. Your other hand cradling the skin as if It was burnt when you flee his grasp.

"Excuse me miss!" You hear from behind you. You're stunned for a moment, staring wide-eyed at the oblivious regular who just tilts his head in return. You turn towards the voice and your wide-eyes remain as you're met with Taeyong.

It takes only a few hurried strides until you're in front of him, the cafe near empty by now; 3:52pm

"Why are yo-"

"Did he hurt you?" He asks, his tone flat. You open your mouth but nothing comes out, your hand cradling your wrist. Still in shock, but not hurt. "No." He huffs and looks in the direction of the offender, "Is he a problem?" He asks, his tone strong, his gaze stronger. Your hand moves to touch his shoulder, to assure him you're okay, but it just lingers and you let it fall back to your side.

"It's fine," you sigh, "He's a regular customer." He turns to you, exasperated. "So? He's not allowed to grab you like that." He argues, visibly agitated. You huff, "What am I supposed to do? I've reported him countless times." You retort with a small pout, running a hand along your ponytail in despair. "My boss would rather keep the customer than take action," you mutter quietly.

"You're more important than that," he says adamantly. You brush off his words, confused at his concern, eyes glued to the floor and refusing to look at him. Feeling as if you’ve been reprimanded.

"He's gone," Taeyong says softly and you let out a breath in relief. "When do you get off?" He asks, eyes searching yours once you lift your line of view from the floor back up to where he’s stood. Your gaze falling to the strappy black watch Sasha gifted you last Christmas, smiling. "Now."

"Can I take you out for dinner?" He asks, gorgeous eyes staring into yours, bright with optimism. "I..." You open your mouth, contemplating on whether or not you should feed the butterflies in your tummy. "What about Sasha?" He furrows his eyebrows, almost offended. "What about her?" He retorts, and you ponder whether if it’s worth it for a moment - just a moment - and smile, "Okay, let me grab my purse," you bounce excitedly.

You jog up to Taeyong who waits at the entrance, adjusting the small leather bag across your chest as you bid Johnny goodbye. "Can we not go somewhere fancy, I'm not dressed very nice," you mutter shyly. He looks across at you, looks your uniform up and down as his gaze returns to looking ahead as he walks. "You look perfect sweetheart," he says reassuringly.

You swallow hard and nod, smiling nervously at his words. He makes a humming noise, "I love that smiling thing you do." Your lips part in an effort to make a response, but words fail you, eyes glued to the floor once again amidst your flustered state.

He leads you to an underground parking lot, unlocking a sleek, black luxury car meters before you two approach it. He opens the passenger side for you, as you settle into the beige leather seat he leans over and clicks in the seat belt for you. "Thankyou," you mutter softly and he smiles in return, sweeter than sin.

He tells you - as he drives - that he wants to cook you dinner if you'd allow him to drive you to his apartment. You skeptically agree, but he assures you he’s a very good cook with a confident smile, as if reading your mind. The journey is 10 minutes at most, the majority of which is spent in silence. Just the hum of the engine and the sound of the wind whipping through the vehicle to fill the space.

You step out of the car as he leads you into his apartment building, taking the elevator up 9 floors. You follow him down a long, brightly illuminated hallway as you step off the elevator and he hums an unfamiliar tune as he unlocks the door, holding it open for you as he steps in.

You have to hold back a gasp as you take in your surroundings. This is definitely not just an apartment, this is a penthouse, a luxurious bachelor pad dripping in obvious riches. The contrast of the dark lacquered marble tiles under your scuffed up white sneakers is laughable. The walls are all painted black, ceilings accented with silver light fittings and a decent sized chandelier above the entrance where you both stand.

"Would you like me to take your bag?" He asks, locking the door behind him. No traces of Sasha's weeknight fuck here, just pure gentleman. You nod and pass it to him, as he hangs it on the coat stand by the door. "Do you want me to take off my shoes too?" You ask, unsure. He shakes his head, "They're fine sweetheart." You nod, taking in your surroundings. "You live here alone?" You ask, in quiet awe. He hums, "Of course, all alone."

"It must take ages to clean," You huff. He stares back, gazing at you with admiration as you giggle at the roll of his eyes at your joke. "Come," he simply says, leading you through a hallway to his kitchen. The room is nearly as big as your whole apartment, more dark black with white details, silver lights lining the bench opposite the rows of dark wood cupboards.

His back is turned to you for the best part of half an hour, the sound of sizzling and a pleasant smell is all you're left with as clues as to what's for dinner. His signature suit jacket shrugged off, white button down pulled up past his forearms as he stirs his wooden spoon diligently.

"What are you making?" You whine elongated, hungry and impatient beyond belief. He turns slightly, an amused smile gracing his face. "Surprise," he simply answers, the feeling of company in his lonely apartment one he tries not to become hung up on.

Meanwhile you huff and opt to pick up your phone, sighing at Sasha's numerous messages littering your home screen. Taeyong convinces you to send her a text, saying you're having dinner with a family member. The lie not sitting well in your stomach as you decide on your aunt and he passes you a set of chopsticks.

You look down at the lone plate confused. "You're not eating?" He picks up his own pair, "Of course I am," he replies. Scooping up a decent amount of stir-fry and placing it before your lips. You fumble to quickly open your mouth and take in the rice as he slides the chopsticks out, placing them in his mouth for a second, "How is it?"

You nod, chewing slowly. "It's really good." He smiles, "See? Didn’t I tell you I could cook?" He jokes, light-heartedly. You giggle, and pick up your own chopsticks, scooping up what you can before doing the same to him. He looks slightly surprised as he stares back, opening his mouth and taking in the food as you daringly repeat his action with the chopsticks, cleaning them off in your mouth.

He gives you an amused look as he chews, intrigued by how playful you are. "Good?" You ask, smiling. He hums deeply, using his thumb to clean the corner of your mouth before he sucks it into his mouth briefly, "Delicious."

You two finish off the hearty meal quickly, most of it being offered to you before he cleans up as quickly as he cooked. "Taeyong?" You call as he puts away the last dish. "Hm?" He hums. "What do you do?" You ask curiously, tapping your peach coloured nails on the counter. "For work?" He asks, wiping his hand off with the dish towel. You nod, "I manage an accounting firm," he answers casually. "So you're like the CEO?" You ask curiously. "Technically manager." He nods, "But I like your wording better."

"Cool,” you nod. “Is it fun?" You question and he smiles at your curiosity, "I enjoy what I do," he ensures. You hum, "That's good,"

"Do you enjoy what you do?" He asks, coming to take his seat beside you once again. You hum in thought, "Honestly? Not really," you sigh and he furrows his brows, "Why not?"

"I don't know," you shrug, leaning forward to rest your head in your palm. "I just didn't think I'd still be working at a cafe at my age." He sits up in his seat at your admission, "Well, what did you think you'd be doing?" You shrug once again, "I don’t know anymore.. I just thought i'd feel more fulfilled." He rests his hand in his palm, mirroring your pose. "How so?"

You sit up in your chair, his eyes dazzling you far too much to concentrate on offering any logical explanation right now. "I thought I'd have traveled, have experiences, have satisfaction you know? Have.. Love," you trail off with a sigh.

Taeyong stares back, silent and unmoving for a moment. "I can give you everything you want sweetheart," he drawls. Your eyes find his, absorbing his words and too overwhelmed to speak, just staring. "I'll take you wherever you want, spoil you with anything you want, just tell me what it is and I'll do it for you."

You open your mouth in protest, settling for a shake of your head. "No... No you can't. I can't."

"Why not?" He asks with furrowed brows, looking slightly offended. "I.. I can't pay you back," you say above a whisper, feeling small in his large kitchen, with his expensive belongings surrounding you in your dirty work uniform.

He shakes his head, "I don't need your money, I just want you." It's your turn to look confused as you answer him, "But why?" He sits up in his seat, "Every woman I meet through my career is far too experienced. They have their mind made up on how they like things, they refuse to be spoiled because they want to use their own earnings and I understand that," he pauses, "But you don't have those past experiences that hinder a relationship and that's exactly what I want."

You pause, taking in his words. Maybe Sasha was right about someone wanting you after all, and you suddenly feel a pang, deep in your belly at the reminder of your roommate. "What about Sasha?" You ask, just above a whisper. He stares back at you with a strong gaze, "What about her?" He challenges and you can't help but fidget with your fingers, "S-She... You two..."

"Spit it out," he deadpans and you clear your throat, "You two fuck," you blurt out. He half smirks at the admission, sitting up in his seat. "What a dirty mouth," he tuts in observation. You shift under his gaze, embarrassed and internally cursing yourself at your choice of words.

"Is that a bad thing?" He inquires. You pause to think about how you should word your answer, or if you have a place at all in saying you don't like the thought of him being interested in you while he still fools around with your best friend. "Baby?" He calls and you huff, the pet name drowning out all hesitance as you meet his gaze once more. "No.. It's okay," you stutter with a white lie.

He hums, "Then I trust you not to inform her of our little arrangement. She's not the type of person I think you should piss off," he explains. You giggle, "Oh, you got that right."

He clears his throat, "Tell me. What's the first thing I can do for you?" He asks, staring back at you so deeply you feel light-headed. “Anything, please,” he assures you. “Dessert? Perhaps, a movie,” he offers. His voice is soft, gaze strong and eyes slightly hooded with fatigue, lips plump and waiting. You take a shaky breath, eyes falling shut in a moment of nervousness. "Kiss me," you whisper.

His lips part in a soft smile, looking almost proud at your choice. His palm leaves from supporting his chin in favour of leaning a little closer to you and you jerk backwards as a reflex. The corners of his mouth turn at this, "Have you kissed before sweetheart?" He asks, seemingly already knowing the answer before you bite your lip and shake your head.

He half smirks, "Come a little closer," he says in a hushed voice, pulling your stool closer to his with ease. He raises his hands to your face, gripping your glasses before sliding them off and setting them on the counter, "So pretty," he whispers, his breath fanning your flushed face. His slender fingers slide along your jaw, slightly pushing your chin upwards as he softly brushes his lips along yours. Your eyes flutter shut at the contact, swallowing hard in anticipation as your heart stammers away in your chest.

He presses his lips to yours softly, the slightest of pressure making your head spin. You press your lips back, earning a quiet hum from him in retaliation. It continues for a short while, just enjoying the proximity of him and the interlocking of your lips, your bottom lip sucked between his. Just heavenly.

He pulls away slightly, just as you become comfortable with the notion of kissing and you make a quiet whining noise in the back of your throat, chasing his lips for more. "More?" He whispers, brushing his lips against yours, sweet and soft and ever so teasingly. You nod needily, clinging to the lapels of his now-creased shirt as he silences your plea.

He presses his lips to yours again, his hands framing your face and your hands gripping his forearms. Your eyes flutter shut once again as his tongue pokes out to trace your bottom lip and you part your lips slightly, waiting for him to take the lead. He tilts his head as he pushes past your lips, the feeling of your tongues meeting so foreign, a small gasp leaves your throat. Your tongues slowly intertwine, your minuscule reciprocation reassured by a stroke of Taeyong's thumb along your cheekbone each time you try.

As you feel your breathing become heavier you slightly pull back and he pecks at your lips twice before you pull back some more. Deciding the fuzzy, excited feeling in your stomach doesn't need to be encouraged just yet.

"Good?" He whispers against your lips, pecking them once more. You nod your head, smiling breathlessly.  
image

Taeyong making his way into your life brings a lot of pluses, but one big minus is your concentration.

At work Johnny had asked about the way you’ve become increasingly clumsy, leading to a lie about an impending sickness. You're light on your toes, floating on air, and Sasha notices. What a day for you two to share shifts.

"What's gotten into you? Read a good book?" She asks in an amused tone, piling up empty coffee mugs onto her silver serving tray. You pause, "Uh.. Yeah! It's not just a good book, it's the most romantic thing I've ever read," you sigh dreamily for added effect to yet another lie.

She chuckles, "As long as you're happy." You pause, tilting your head in thought, "What does that mean?"

She sighs, pausing the stacking of cups she'd become so good at balancing over the years. "It's nothing, just.. Tae.. Taeyong hasn't been answering my texts. I think he wants to end this whole... Thing," she gestures with her hands.

And that would be a bad thing?..

You bite your lip to hold back a victory grin, reminding yourself to ask him about it the next time you see him. "Why not just find another guy?" She shrugs, "I don't have the time right now, and I'm so frustrated I can barely think," she huffs, gripping tightly onto a stone coloured mug. "Frustrated?" You tilt your head in confusion, "By what?" She narrows her eyes, "You can't be that naive," she deadpans.

You pout in contemplation, shaking your head. "I don't get it, sorry.." You trail off, meekly. She rolls her eyes, "Sex," she spits out hastily, "It's been a whole week, I think I can consider it a dry spell, literally." You grimace, "Nasty."

She rolls her eyes once more, "Yeah, I'm sure that's what you'd say if you were in my situation." You shrug, "What's the big deal?" She opens her mouth to talk but closes it, shaking her head. "You won't understand," she says before carrying her full tray to the kitchen with expertise.

You grit your teeth in annoyance at her cutting the conversation short, must she always treat you like a person who has rocks in their head?

You're busy refilling the large, old-fashioned coffee machine with tiny bitter beans when the front door chimes to alert you of a customer. You try hastily pouring the rest in before they make it to the counter - but you're beaten as they chime the bell for assistance at the front desk.

"Customer!" Johnny calls from across the store - rather unprofessionally. You roll your eyes and close the lid with a harsh smack, stepping down from the small stool and taking the few strides to stand behind the counter, painting on a smile.

"Welcom-"

"Sweetheart.”

Taeyong.

Your mouth gapes for a second before you regain composure, eyes subconsciously searching behind his figure for Sasha as if you'll be caught doing something you've been forbidden not to.

"Hi," you bite the inside of your cheek to stop from grinning at the sight of him. His lithe frame clad in a dark navy suit and white button down, the first three buttons displaying a golden sliver of honey-coloured skin that tries to pull your eyes from his.

"Hi," he offers a pretty smile in return, one of the hands in his pockets supporting his frame as he leans forward on the counter. His eyes scan the menu written in white chalk hanging above you, sucking in a breath through his teeth.

"What's the best drink on the menu?" He asks, eyes connecting with yours casually, as if he knows even the most minuscule movements he makes, set you alight with fascination. You swallow, suddenly nervous under his piercing gaze. "I..uh. I like the strawberry frappe." You offer, he seems bored, still staring back with the same nonchalant look. You clear your throat, "Or ther-"

"I'll take a large one," he drawls, getting out his wallet from the inside of his suit jacket. You ponder to yourself for a moment and take another brief look around, finding the cafe void of staff apart from you; Johnny must have retreated to his office to cash-up and Sasha's still occupied with cleaning duty in the kitchen.

You swipe your tongue over your bottom lip nervously, "Don't worry about it," you whisper hastily. His brows shoot up curiously, eyes leaving his open wallet to find yours, "Hm?"

"Don't worry about paying," you whisper again, curling your fingers against the mahogany counter, afraid you could be heard and fired on the spot. He half smirks at this, amused by the sudden gesture. "Are you sure? You know I can." You shake your head stubbornly, "It's on me." He folds his wallet away as his dark eyes bore into yours with fascination, taken aback that you'd risk your job just to give him a free drink.

You squirm under his gaze, eyes dropping to the empty receipt being printed out of the till. You crumple it up and throw it to the side with a scrunch of your nose, Taeyong watching your actions with a chuckle. "You can add that to your new experiences," he nods. "Employee theft," he whispers. Your mouth gapes, "Shh!"

He chuckles once again, watching you adorably curse at the thought of being caught. You quickly turn away to make his drink, bright pink and syrupy with a foamy dollop of whipped cream floating atop. You hand it over to him with a proud smile, knowing good and well you make an amazing frappe, to which he sucks up a good amount of upon the first gulp.

He sighs, "I've been needing something sweet all day," he hums. "This is good," he nods. You smile, "You're welcome." He watches you with more amusement as you acknowledge your own efforts, checking his chunky gold watch briefly. "I drove down to see you during my break, I'm probably due back at the office now," he says, setting his drink down, "Finish it off for me, would you sweetheart?" He drawls, pushing it towards you with a nod.

You nod, and bite your lip, watching as he walks away without further thought, wrapping your lips around the straw that was placed between his lips mere moments before. You think you must be going crazy when you notice the familiar taste of him on the paper straw.

"I drove down to see you during my break," he said.

You let out a dreamy sigh and your head spins, cheeks hurting from the smile they hold. You hum at the taste of your favourite drink, seemingly sweeter at the thought of it being shared, "Hey!" Johnny booms, kitchen door swinging behind his looming figure.

You almost drop the drink, setting it down on the counter as if scolding hot. "That is coming out of your wages," he says sternly. You nod as you clean up the few drops of pink sweetness that fell from your lips during his startling entrance, eyes glued to the floor in embarrassment.

Maybe you can't add employee theft to your experiences.. But you can add a strike against your employment..  
image

You awake feeling so giddy it's ridiculous. For the first time in all of your years you have a boys number saved in your usually empty phone. Mind you It's hidden under the pseudonym; Boss, suggested by Taeyong for Sasha reasons.

Today is the first free Sunday you've had to yourself in a long time. Usually Sasha drags you along to help her shop or to eat something she's been craving that you have to drive 45 minutes to get, absolutely refusing to eat anywhere else.

You opt to stay in, deciding your body needs rest above anything else. Plus sitting in bed trying to finish that book you've been meaning to get to doesn't sound half bad either. You're propped up against your plush pillows, comforter pushed to the end of the bed with the increased heat flooding the apartment.

And that's when Sasha strikes.

"Hey," she pokes her head in without knocking and you look up from your spicy romance novel as acknowledgement. "Taeyong's coming over tonight," she says, "Is there anything you need from the shop? I'm heading out now." You put the book down in your lap, opening your mouth, but closing it as a reaction to her words. You shake your head, "Nope."

"Okey-dokey," she simply smiles, closing the door behind her.

Your throat goes dry and your stomach churns at her revelation. You had thought Taeyong ended their arrangement without speaking to you, advancing to end it without you having to use your words. You steady your shaky hands and try to preoccupy yourself with delving deeper into the book, only skimming over words, never absorbing them.

Most of the day is gone and you don't ask Sasha when Taeyong is coming over, but you assume it's around 5 as usual. So instead of in your room, you read your book up on the breakfast counter. Your hair in a high ponytail and those black thigh-high socks, deciding you could pass in your black nightie you had slept in the night before as you kick your legs back and fourth under you.

"Hey, schoolgirl fantasy," Sasha snorts, eyes trailing over your outfit. You look at her confused, "Hmm?"

"You look like a schoolgirl," she chuckles, "Are you going out?" You shake your head, looking down at your attire. Now that you mention it...

"No, It's too hot to stay in my room, plus I like it here. It's right under the air-con," you point out, lying. You just want Taeyong's full attention when he walks in.

She nods grabbing a cold bottle of water from the fridge before chugging it. "Taeyong should be here soon," she mutters, checking her phone. And just like that, there's a knock at the door that has your toes curling in both dread and excitement.

”Mm, that should be him now,” she turns to answer the door.

You sit up straight suddenly feeling nervous. Your hands shaking slightly as you hold the book in your hands, trying to hide the front cover of the romance novel with your nimble fingers. You're busy smoothing out your skirt when Sasha enters the room, Taeyong's looming figure following closely behind.

"Say hi," Sasha reminds you with a teasing tone, already halfway to her room. You muster a shy smile and a small wave, "Hi."

Taeyong holds back a compliment, holds back from telling you how fucking adorable you are until his eyes trail further down your body. Dark, with the slightest hood to them as he drinks in your appearance. "Evening," he drawls in acknowledgement, taking every ounce of strength in his body to refrain from calling you baby. His eyes linger on the way your legs swing as he follows Sasha into her room.

You sigh at the atmosphere of the greeting, hoping Sasha didn't feel the tension. You hop off the counter and scurry to your room in embarrassment, covering your legs with your comforter despite the heat.

It's only a few seconds later you hear the couple next door begin their show. Hushed squeaks of the old mattress and muffled noises go on for a few minutes. Progressing into lewd slapping of skin on skin as you can't help but cover your ears in retaliation to the sounds.

"Uhff, Taeyong. Not so rough," you pick up. Something you've heard once or twice through the wall before. You throw a pillow over your head as you hear the noises become louder, deciding the feeling in your stomach means you are definitely not okay with sharing Taeyong. Even if he's not yours to begin with.  
image

You pace around your room, the door locked for precaution as you press dial on Taeyong's exclusive number - the first time you're putting the digits to use since they were entered into your phone.

"Hello?" His voice answers and you smile instantly. "Hi Taeyong," you answer in a hushed voice, hoping Sasha doesn't hear. He utters your name in assumption to which you nod happily, "Yep." He laughs breathlessly down the phone, "You are too adorable sweetheart, what can I help you with?" Heat creeps up your neck at his compliment, swallowing thickly. "C-Can I see you tonight?" He hums down the phone, as if pleased by the request. "Of course baby. Do you want me to pick you up?" A small giggle spills from your lips at the pet-name, giddy beyond belief. "Yes please."

"Be ready for me by 7, I've got some work to do before then, okay?" He says, as if stating, not really asking. "Okay," you agree happily. "Good girl," he praises, “I’ll see you then,” he bids before hanging up.

Your day at work drags on, feeling less like five hours and more like 10. You burnt your hand cleaning the foam spout on the coffee machine, got cursed at for not using lactose-free milk and Johnny unfortunately remembered to revoke the money from your frappe incident and added a strike against your employment; one of three.

You're smiling to yourself in the mirror all through getting ready, your shaky hands applying your make-up as your heart beats a fast pace consistently in excitement. You slip on once of your pretty dresses and perfect your hair a whole hour before your date is scheduled.

You've painted your nails a pale pink, reapplied your glittery lip gloss three times and dotted your pulse points in perfume all before Taeyong calls to let you know he's waiting up front outside the building. You leave Sasha a text as you tip-toe out, telling her you're over at your Aunt's house, the continuous lying burning a hole through your heart.

You rush out with just your phone in hand, taking the elevator down and stepping out into the warm evening air, or lack there of in the early Spring humidity. You spot Taeyong leaning against the passenger door of his car, long legs crossed and hands shoved into his pockets, eyes glued to the pavement.

You can't help the urge, you just have to run up to him, stopping right in front of him as he looks up slightly startled. His face melting instantly as he grins, "You're on time, good girl." You smile up at him, suddenly dazed by how handsome he looks with the evening sunset radiating from behind him. "Hi."

He chuckles, "Hi, baby." You flush pink, still not used to the name as he presses a warm kiss to your cheek, brushing back your hair. "You look perfect," he whispers. "Thankyou," you utter in a shy voice, still grinning wildly. He opens your door for you, buckling your seat belt for you, something he insists on doing. Accepting your shy smile as a thankyou.

"Anywhere you had in mind?" Taeyong drawls, attractive hands laced in veins wrapped around the leather steering wheel as he drives. "I think as far as dining experiences go you can't beat a revolving restaurant with a night view."

"Can we go to your place again?" You cut him off, looking over to him hopeful. He pauses, "My place?" He turns his head to you, confused beyond belief. He can't think of one reason why you'd want to go there when he’s offering all of Seoul to you on a golden platter.

You nod, "I had a long day at work, I'm not really in the mood to deal with other people right now," you rush your words out, "I just want you," you trail off in a small voice. He smiles, a genuine, happy smile to himself as he looks ahead. "You just want me? Then that's what you'll have," he says, picking up your shaking hand from your lap and pressing a kiss into the back of it.

You giggle at the romantic gesture, at the smile that refuses to leave his face. Taking note that this is the first time you've seen him so happy, and that a smile suits his handsome face more than a clenched jaw and daring eyes.

He leads you up to his apartment, only your shoe slips off amidst the walk and you curse quietly, pausing to slip it back on. Taeyong pauses a few strides ahead and turns back to you. "Coming?" He asks teasingly, extending his hand to you. You quickly nod and scurry over to him, grabbing his hand with sheer excitement. You can't help but take in the way his lengthy fingers engulf yours, the coolness of the titanium band around his middle finger burning your heated skin cool.

As you enter his apartment you're hit with a scent now familiar to you. It's clean and fresh, hints of Taeyong's soft cologne wafting through the space. He pulls you out of your daze and leads you to his living room to wait while he assures you he's got dinner under control. The room is wide, the space from the generous flat screen mounted to the wall to the plush leather couch you're perched on feeling wide enough to park a car. A far cry from the 2 meter wide living room you huddle in with Sasha.

There's an entertainment unit beneath the flat screen, hosting a few tea light candles he's lit, a miniature porcelain Dalmatian puppy and a few neutral coloured crystals spread around. A plush white rug almost blending in with the matching marble tiles and a desk on the right facing the couch. Personal bursts of him throughout.

"Baby," he hollers from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready." You gush inwardly, bouncing on your toes all the way to the dining room. Feeling as spoiled as a princess. You two make small talk over dinner, sirloin steak and Winter vegetables and half a glass of stunning red wine.

You tell him about your childhood, the tales of being a recluse and the time you were forced to throw a birthday party by your parents in 2nd grade. Only to have hid away from everyone the whole time in protest. You hesitantly explain to him how lonely you were once you approached high school, once your best friend Sasha started sleeping around in favour of hanging out with you, and how it made you feel more alone than you ever had. Finding solace in your studies and trading in Sasha for the library staff during school hours.

Taeyong in return tells you how infatuated he was with sports as a child, aspiring to become a basketball player but deciding to enroll in business school to satisfy his parents. He explains because his parents both worked, he had to take care of his younger sister and basically raised her, Taeyeon being a whole 6 years younger than him. Running his accounting firm is only enjoyable to him now, because he runs it. He can't fathom not being in charge; he tells you with dark eyes.

He cleans the dishes quickly, explaining that the longer you let them sit and fester, the dirtier they get. He prefers cleaning up his messes immediately, he deadpans when you lightly tease him for it.

After dinner he suggests a drive through the city or a walk through a midnight market, in return you whine to him about being too tired to do anything due to your full belly and dark wine swimming through your blood stream. He holds back from lecturing you on how you should try new things. But of course, when he sees your pouted lips and playful eyes staring back at him he holds himself back from doing many things.

You're seated comfortably on his plush leather couch as he lets you pick a television show to put on but you are not paying attention. Not at all.

Not with your back leant against his front as he lazes with you, comfortable with the proximity. Not with the mix of the warm scent of his skin and the cologne he wears intoxicating you. You're curious if he can feel how speedily your heart is beating against your chest as he drapes his arm securely across your collarbones. You swallow hard, his breath coming out in small huffs against the back of your neck and he feels you go slightly rigid at the contact, "You okay sweetheart?" He asks softly in your ear, genuine concern lacing his voice.

You turn slightly in your spot, your breath hitching, "I...." You get lost in his warm eyes, remembering why you asked to come here in the first place. "Can we talk about something?" You ask, trying to distract yourself from the heat radiating off his body. He nods, eyes on the lip tucked between your teeth, "Anything."

"I'm nervous," you chuckle shyly, playing with the hem of your dress. "Don't be," he hushes, his hand rubbing your covered shoulder encouragingly as you twist around to face him properly. You let out a huff, "Okay so, Sunday night," you start, feeling your hands beginning to sweat. He nods, signalling for you to continue. "You and Sasha... I heard you two. Through my bedroom wall," you mutter in a small voice. A small smirk tugs at his lips which immediately aggravates you. "What did you think?"

You furrow your brows, "I hated it. I hate it, Taeyong. It made me sick," you spit out. "But you still listened?" He accuses, almost teasingly. "I- No, I stopped after-" You pause. "After what?" He muses.

"She said something about you being too r-,” you pause, “Nevermind," you clear your throat, breaking eye contact. He chuckles breathlessly as he watches you squirm uncomfortably, "You're telling me this why?" You look back to him, your brows pulled together in frustration, "I want you to stop." He holds back another smirk, raising his brows innocently, "Stop wha-"

"Stop sleeping with my best friend... Please," you deadpan, "Don't sleep with anyone," you add in, for extra effect. He nods almost knowingly, "That's all you had to say."

You look at him, confused. "Use your words. All you have to do is use your words and I'll do anything you want," he says, and you exhale, relieved. "You barely answered my question when I asked if Sasha was a problem. It was written all over your face, you don't want to share me," he smirks, as if proud.

You huff with a pout, refusing to fight his correct presumptions. "Well... Would you want to share me?" You defend and his face drops, "Absolutely not." You chuckle softly, "Then we're even,” you tease playfully. He smiles at your words, bringing his hand up to stroke your jaw affectionately, "Sweetheart." You hum, your eyes fluttering shut at the feeling, at the sound of his soft voice. "Will you let me kiss you?"

You smile softly at the question, leaning forward to slot your lips together as an answer. He doesn't hesitate as he sucks lightly on your bottom lip, the heat of his mouth far warmer than yours as he intoxicates you. You sigh at the feeling, the warm burning in your stomach from the last time you kissed slowly returning to greet you as you pull away to prevent it from worsening.

It's Taeyong who protests this time, reconnecting his lips to yours with a slight whine. "I've been going mad without your taste in my mouth," he mutters against your lips and his words have more of an impact on you than he knows, heat searing your skin at his unprovoked confession.

You sigh into the kiss, giving into the feeling of heat slowly pooling between your legs. His arm moves to secure around your abdomen, pressing you further back into him. His legs bent up either side of yours as he tilts your head back, his tongue licking hotly into your mouth.

You release a whiny moan at the back of your throat that has him faltering in movements and he pulls away to gaze at your face, thumb stroking the soft hairs at your temple. "Fucking perfect," he gushes, his expression oozing awe as he brushes his lips against yours.

Your head spins as he continues his movements, his tongue meshing with yours so sensually it draws another breathy moan from you. You squirm in your seat, hands lying idle in your lap, balling up fists of your dress.

The burning in your stomach has almost become painful, the need for release increasingly present at this point. And you whimper into the kiss, your breathing so rapid Taeyong pulls away. "You okay baby?" He asks, eyes searching yours with slight concern.

You bite your lip, whimpering in your seat at the fact that he's noticed how affected you are. You swallow hard, trying to catch your breath, looking at the hand resting atop his knee, just beside yours. You reach for it with shaky hands, for which he mistakes for you wanting to hold it, his gaze remaining concerned until you lay it flat on your upper thigh.

His eyes almost instantly darken, his thumb brushing the soft skin of your thigh slowly. "What are you trying to tell me sweetheart?" He drawls lowly, and you swallow hard in response, lost for words. "Remember to use your words for me, it's all yours if you use your words," he encourages, thumb still stroking your heated skin.

You inhale shakily, "Touch me.. Please," you beg, eyes closing from embarrassment. He breathes slowly, clenching his jaw at how sweet you still manage to sound asking for something so sinfully delicious, pleased with how you use your manners for him. "Where do you want me to touch you?" He whispers hotly against your ear, knowingly, still testing you as he brushes his nose along your hairline.

You swallow hard, building up courage as you open your eyes, avoiding his gaze you grab his hand, sliding it further up your thigh to lay directly over your heat between your thighs. You gasp quietly at the foreign feeling, the weight of his idle hand putting a slight pressure on your clit that has you wanting to wiggle your hips against it, but you refrain.

You hear Taeyong's breath hitch in your ear, "Baby," he hums, nimble fingers coming to life as they begin stroking over your folds painfully slow. You bite your lip at the feeling, short huffs of breath leaving your lips as you watch his fingers move between your legs. You lift your dress higher, spreading your legs to get a better view.

"Do you touch yourself, sweetheart?" He asks in a drawl, kissing just below your ear. You shake your head, "No," you swallow, a feverish heat burning your skin. He hisses, fingers grazing your clit as he strokes the length of your heat. Pressing a wet kiss to your temple, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he coos, soothing your nerves.

You gasp as he circles two fingers directly onto your clit, your body jolting in response. You release a whiny moan in response, regaining eye contact with him. The way his eyes gaze down at you make the burning in your abdomen worse, the need for more becoming unbearable.

He hisses, his fingers pressing against your entrance through the thin cotton. Your sticky wetness bubbling through to soak his fingers, the thin barrier now practically non-existent, "Do you know how wet you are for me darling?" He muses, "You're dripping," he says in awe.

You whimper, embarrassed at the observation. Feeling sweat start to form at your temples as his fingers settle on a rhythm against your bud. "So pretty," he mutters, slotting his lips against yours, putting slightly more pressure with each flick of his wrist.

He swallows your loud moan as the start of your orgasm steadily builds, you pull away, panting as your body burns with pleasure, squirming against him. "Roll your hips for me," he whispers, sensing your confusion on how to cooperate. You roll your hips, finding a rhythm that draws a string of breathy moans from you. "Good girl," he hums, you gasp out, a choked sob leaving your lips at the feeling, "T-Taeyong," you pant hotly.

"No," he stops his movements immediately, keeping his fingers pressed hard against you. You almost sob, huffing at the feeling of your orgasm slipping from your grasp. Your clit throbbing heavily against his hand. "Why?" You whine elongated, looking up into his dark eyes, your brows bunched together and looking so heartbroken that it'd be logical to ask you who died.

"I want to enjoy this," he mutters darkly, "You're so gorgeous when you're about to cum." You ignore his words and whine, trying to wiggle your hips against his hand. "Are you going to be good and listen to me?" He asks, no longer whispering. Your breath hitches, as if you're being scolded and you settle your rapid panting. "How long do I have to wait?" You ask, your voice shaking with impatience and undying want.

He gives in to the sound of your voice cracking, deciding he's willing to give you anything you'd ever wanted if you asked nice enough. He slots his lips against yours as an answer, his fingers picking up where they left off. You roll your hips forward, gasping into his mouth as you're right back where you were a few minutes ago, teetering on the edge of an impending euphoria.

"Taeyong," you moan breathy, a tickling sensation spreading throughout your lower abdomen. He watches you carefully, biting his lip as he quickens his movements. Determined to have your orgasm hit you like a tonne of bricks. And it does; the burning in your stomach snaps, your back arches against him. Your head lulls back onto his shoulder as your body goes stiff, a desperate gasp ripped from your throat.

You grip his forearm, feeling the muscles under his skin flex as he works you through your delicious orgasm. Your stomach aches and you pant rapidly as he slowly draws his hand back, bringing his fingers under his nose. He inhales deeply, his eyes rolling into his head momentarily.

"Like honey," he almost moans. A heat burns your cheeks as you pant against his ear, your eyes closed as you feel every last drop of energy leave your body, going limp. "How do you feel, baby?" He drawls in question. You smile dreamily, pressing your face to his warm chest as you close your burning thighs. "Mm, so good."

His hand sweeps away the baby hairs that have stuck to your forehead, and presses a kiss to your hot cheek. "You did so well," he hums, "So perfect." A tired smile tugs at your lips, "I did good?" You mutter incoherently, slowly blinking as you look to him for confirmation. He nods, "So good for me, baby," he repeats, another load of kisses to your face. "So good," he says as if in awe.  
image

You feel a pair of hands shaking you lightly, calling your name softly out of your sugary sweet dream. You open your eyes feeling refreshed, a happy sigh leaving your lips as you stretch and come to life form the best nights sleep you've had in a while. You sit up, rubbing your eyes to see a casually dressed Taeyong knelt beside the bed. “Good morning sweetheart,” he smiles, muttering softly.

"You fell asleep so peacefully in my arms last night. I couldn't bare to wake you, so I brought you to sleep in here," he smiles fondly, speaking softly. You look around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, plush, feathery white linen drowning you. Dark-grey, silvery curtains blocking out most of the morning sun, black bedside draws on either side of the bed. And a high ceiling, making the room feel enormous.

You furrow your eyebrows, not remembering much after..

"I slept in my own room," he says, as if sensing the impending question, "This is my guest room." You nod gladly at that, smiling shyly, "Good morning," you rasp, feeling a heat burn across your face at his gaze so early in the morning. No time to prepare words or actions at his sudden appearance.

He chuckles, tucking your hair behind your ear. "You are too adorable," he says getting up to peck a chaste kiss to your puffy cheek. "I woke you up quite early because I was unsure if you had work," he says, now standing over you, hands shoved into his pockets. You pause and try to think over you timetable for the week, shaking your head. "Not today."

"Good, breakfast is on the table," he grins.

You eat the abundance of fluffy pancakes Taeyong made with comfortable conversation, no mention of your act of neediness from the night before as he tells you he's seeing his younger sister tonight. Taking her out to dinner to celebrate her finishing her final exams of the semester. When he speaks of her it's so fondly, so warm that his eyes light up, a permanent smile tugging at his lips as he describes how well behaved she is for a girl of her age on campus.

"She's just such a good girl," he praises, "Studies like her life depends on it, doesn't drink or party-"

"I'm a good girl too..." You interject, feeling neglected of his usual praise. Annoyed at the fact that you haven't been acknowledged for a majority of the same attributes.

He pauses, swallowing his bite, eyes looking up at yours from where his head is angled towards his plate. "Of course you are sweetheart, of course you are," he nods, placing down his fork, his hand reaching out to grab yours. "You're a good girl too," he speaks, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand, suddenly guilty for not showering you with the same fondness.

You giggle at the action, his words stroking your hurt ego. He grins at the sound of your small laugh, his thumb stroking over the back of your hand. "You know I adore you," he reassures. You nod, his gaze so sincere it slightly pains you that you let him think he doesn't constantly prove it to you through his actions.

"I'd do anything for you," he says softly, "Go anywhere," he pauses as he says this. "I should take you somewhere," he sits up in his seat and you watch amusedly as he ponders to himself. "Is there somewhere you've always wanted to travel to?"

You hum in thought, a million different locations swimming through your mind. The taste of maple syrup heavy on your tongue as you shrug, "Jeju." He grins and nods, "Whenever you want."

Taeyong reminds you of the meeting with his sister and drives you back to your humble apartment, to which you hold yourself back from protesting against. He kisses you goodbye as you trudge back to face Sasha, immediately faced with several rushed questions.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"No, I didn't check my phone."

"Oh... Well.... Maybe I should've checked it..."

"How is your Aunt going?" She asks, finally snapped out of her hysterics. You nod, "Good good, she's put on some weight though, so I spent a good amount of time hearing her whine about it," you expertly lie, fake eye roll and all. Sasha laughs, "But wasn't she always chubby?"

You shrug, barely engaging in the fake conversation as you turn on your heels to head towards your room. Wanting nothing more than for Taeyong to storm in and whisk you away to his apartment and away from reality. Sasha gasps dramatically from behind you, making you roll your eyes at whatever her reasoning is. You turn and look up at where she stands, her jaw hanging open as she stares down at the bright screen of her phone.

"Taeyong just texted me," she huffs bitterly. "He doesn't want to do this anymore." She looks up at you, showing you the screen where the message reads;

"Sasha, I'm no longer interested in being your friend, therefore I'm revoking the benefits x T."

You hold back a laugh as you read it in his voice, imagining him lounging on his sofa typing out the message, wanting nothing more than to giggle beside him as you watch him press send. You make a note to tell him how funny you think he is, going back to painting on a shocked face as she turns her phone back to her view.

"What a fucking asshole," she spits, "He doesn't even have the decency to come over in person and tell me?" You bite back a grin, biting on the inside of your cheek at the revelation. You clear your throat, "It's not like you were dating," you defend nonchalantly. She sighs and sets her phone down, resting her elbows on the kitchen counter as she runs a hand through her curls. "Listen I know you're right, but I can’t help but feel like.. shit."

You sigh, "Yeah, I bet it doesn't feel great." You fake console, the way she had always treated you as if you were disposable, finally catching up with her. "I'm going out," she huffs, heading to her room to grab her purse before slamming the door on her way out, moving so quickly her figure becomes a blur. You sigh at the scene, a smile slowly etching it's way onto your face as you jump to your room to grab your phone.

Taeyong answers immediately after you press call, his familiar voice making you feel at ease. "Sasha just took off in a huff," you giggle, "I saw your message."

"Are you happy?" He questions, and you nod to yourself as you sit atop your bed with a bounce. "Very, I appreciate you listening to me."

"Of course," he sighs. "We should celebrate it," you suggest. "Celebrate what? You getting me all to yourself?" He teases. You giggle, "Of course."  
image

When Taeyong said, "I'll take you wherever you want," he really meant it.

You're awoken early Saturday morning - 5am to be exact - by your phone vibrating so harshly; you're certain Sasha could feel it through the wall. You quickly shoot up in a panic, reaching over to grab it from your bedside table to stop the awful sound. You throw on your glasses and make out Taeyong's name across the bright screen, almost dropping your phone trying to answer, clearing your throat.

"Hello?"

"Morning baby," Taeyong chirps, sounding fully awake in comparison to your lackluster enthusiasm. You yawn in response, your eyes watering. "Morning."

He chuckles down the phone at your tone of voice, the adorable rasp and obvious exhaustion. "I'm taking you to Jeju for the long weekend." You gasp quietly, "Really?!" Johnny had just mentioned the fact that he booked a trip to Jeju, making you beyond jealous; so Taeyong's timing couldn't have been more perfect.

He chuckles again, humming in response. "We leave in two hours, I'll meet you outside the building." He says curtly before hanging up. You quietly gather your belongings; a few toiletries, your favourite perfume and a good selection of clothes. You decide to sneak out without waking Sasha, leaving a text telling her you're staying with your Aunt for the weekend.

You slowly wheel your lone suitcase along as you walk out of the complex and into the fresh morning air, meeting Taeyong waiting by a taxi with a gentle kiss that makes you blissfully unaware of anyone else's existence. You settle into the cab beside Taeyong, who grabs your hand as soon as you're both belted up, and as the driver takes off you can't help the giddiness bubbling within your belly.

"Are you happy?" Taeyong smiles, admiring the obvious excitement lit up in your eyes. You nod rapidly, "I can't believe this, we're really going to Jeju?" You question, he nods affirmatively, "I organized it as soon as you mentioned you had always wanted to go."

"You are so sneaky," you smile breathlessly, "You don't have to do any of this, you know,” you deadpan. He nods, "But I want to," he reaffirms adamantly, "You deserve it."

"Thankyou so much," you gush quietly, gazing at him in awe as he slowly mirrors your effervescent smile. "You're very welcome baby," he sighs happily, lifting a hand to brush your hair behind your ear, the strands blowing with the warm air blowing in through the window.

The drive to the airport isn't long and before you know it your bags are checked in and your both making your way to your first class seats. You've come to notice Taeyong is not a man who does things in moderation, it's either all or nothing.

Taeyong clasps your hand as you take off to calm your nerves, the flight a measly hour and 15 minutes, during which Taeyong confesses he's spent all week researching the types of places he wanted you to experience. Five star dining and accommodation, a trip to the historic Yakcheonsa temple and the glass castle in Jeju city.

The flight seemingly breezes by as does the smooth arrival, the short taxi ride to the beach side resort spent pointing out the window toward the long stretch of sand that paints the coast.

Taeyong's made reservations at the biggest beach front resort Jeju has to offer, too expensive for you to even attempt wrap your head around. As he holds your hand leading you to your room, you feel invincible, the stares of strangers intrigued by Taeyong never becoming less amusing. You giggle behind Taeyong as he opens the door and he turns to you, amused. "What's so funny sweetheart?"

"Do you not notice the way women stare at you?" You gawk, "It's like 24/7." He clicks his tongue against his front teeth, "Of course I notice, and it's not just women," he says in a hushed tone, amusing you to no end. "But what about you?" He says, about to turn the door handle. "You don't notice your stares?" He challenges.

"But I don’t get stares?" You tilt your head, confused at his comment and It's his turn to laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh, baby they're staring alright, the concierge couldn't keep his eyes off your pretty little face," he drawls, tapping his index finger on the underside of your chin. You swallow harshly, feeling oblivious. "..Really?" He smirks amused in response, opening the door to the suite.

You trail behind his figure, gasping quietly at the sight before you; the room is big, white walls and beige carpet, a canvas depicting a sunset above the large, plush looking bed. Red rose petals scattered along the pure white linen, two large French doors draped in thin white curtains, which Taeyong draws back immediately.

You can’t hold back a gasp at the sight, the beach almost right on your doorstep from beyond the window. "I've never seen such clear water before," you observe in awe. Watching over the families scattered along the sand, couples lovingly sunbathing together, friends splashing around in the crystal-like grand blue.

Taeyong moves to slide his arms around your middle from behind, nuzzling his nose into your wind whipped hair and inhaling your scent. "Would you like to go for a dip?" He drawls and goosebumps crawl along your arm at his touch, his warm body pressed against your back causing rolls of heat to burn over your body.

You grin and nod, "But not right now, it's too hot out there," you deadpan. "Maybe around sunset?" You suggest and he nods, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of your neck. "What do you want to do now then? Hm?" You ponder for a moment, humming inwardly. "Well I didn't get to shower this morning," you explain, moving to wriggle out of his grasp with a light giggle. "So that's first on my list." He whines playfully as your warmth leaves him, sighing when you finally free yourself. "I'll make sure the bellhop brings our luggage then."

You shower quickly, not wanting to keep Taeyong from being alone for too long when you relax into the warm stream in the spacious marble cubicle. Cursing when you quickly realize you had forgotten to bring a change of clothes in with you.

You’re pacing behind the door for what you feel is a lot longer than 10 minutes trying to gain enough courage to wander around with nothing but a fluffy white towel hugging your frame. You hype yourself up with deep breaths up as you finally leave the bathroom, seeing Taeyong out of the corner of your eye as you make a beeline for your suitcase, grabbing a sun dress and matching underwear. Something you've heard Sasha say is crucial.

You scurry back and lock the bathroom door behind you, leaning against it and clutching the dress to your chest with a huff. You pull the soft lavender coloured dress over your head, only to huff at the confusing realization that you've got no panties. There’s a light knock on the door, pulling you from your inner turmoil with a soft call of your favourite name; "Sweetheart?"

"Hm?" You respond breathy, cracking open the door to see Taeyong standing there, your matching panties swinging off the tip of his index finger. "You dropped something,” he drawls. Your eyes go wide as you snatch them off him before closing the door - painfully embarrassed - and you faintly hear him snicker on the other side of the door. Finally being able to finish your outfit off.

You exit the bathroom and wander over with light footsteps, plopping onto the plush bed with a happy sigh. Taeyong has opened the doors, letting a warm breeze roll over the expanse of the room and through your damp hair. He's changed into something more casual than his usual attire, a pair of dark black jeans and a white button down. Never straying too far from his second skin in monochrome.

You grin at the sight as he turns and wanders over to where you're perched, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the corner of your smile. "And I thought you couldn't be any more beautiful," he gushes, softly brushing your hair away from your bare face. You blink up at him in awe, bunching up your dress in your fists to contain the fit of giggles bubbling their way up your throat.

"Are you hungry?" He quietly inquires, watching you nod rapidly.

Taeyong takes you to one of the many popular restaurants lining the resort, letting you choose fresh seafood and white wine in the shade. "I could get used to this lifestyle," you joke as you walk along the beach, hand in hand. Taeyong looks over at you, a brow arched in question. "Yeah?" You nod, "Leave the cafe far behind, start anew. Just us and the beach." He sighs dreamily at the image you paint, "It would be nice abandon all responsibilities wouldn't it?"

You nod, "No cafe, no customers, just being free," you chuckle, "It feels so good." He chuckles, swinging his shoes in his hand. Bare toes digging into the sand, "It does feel good." You pause and tug his hand along with yours, dragging his weight across the sand and toward the ocean, stopping as the water hits your ankles. You smile as you hear Taeyong laugh breathlessly from behind you, "I thought you weren't going to stop," he huffs, catching his breath.

You chuckle, "I wanted to feel the water," you explain, splashing your feet in the cooling salt water, watching Taeyong mirror your actions. "It's nice," he breathes in admiration and you nod, watching the Sun sink further into the ocean, as if being swallowed up, the air slowly thinning out.

"We should get back before it gets dark," you speak and look over to Taeyong. "What about that swim?" He inquires, with an arch of his brow. You smile sheepishly, "I'm too tired to swim," you explain, swinging his hand back and forth childishly. He smiles at the action, turning around then bending his knees. "Get on."

You tilt your head in contemplation, sighing in feigned defeat. "Okay but no complaining about how heavy I get," you tease and he tuts, "Never." You jump up with a small squeal when he hooks his arms around your knees, securing you to him in the way a koala would their cub - as he walks you back to your room.

His footsteps start off light, increasing with heaviness the longer he carries you - much to your amusement. His movements slowly reduce to the pace of a snail as he hides quiet grunts and huffs from you, assuring you he’s perfectly capable of the feat.

By the time you've arrived at your door, Taeyong is breathless and trying to unlock the suite without putting you down and staying true to his word. Once you're in he drops you onto the bed with a bounce, making you laugh as he falls down beside you dramatically. He looks over at you and laughs breathlessly and you can't help but scoot over to him to press a quick kiss to his hot cheek, nuzzling your nose into his damp hairline lovingly.

He cups your face, turning his to yours as he fits your lips together. His tongue softly teasing at your bottom lip, sighing as you pliantly part your lips to accommodate the sticky warmth of the muscle. His hand slides from your cheek to the base of your neck, softly holding you in place as he leisurely licks into your mouth. You moan low and breathless as he presses his thumb ever so slightly over your pulse point and he pulls back slightly, your eyes fluttering open to watch him gaze curiously at you.

He positions you higher up on the bed, holding himself over you as he returns to the soft wet of your lips, the gloss on your lips mirroring the glassy twinkle in your eye. He slots his thigh between yours for leverage as his hands begin to wander, his warm touch brushing down the burning skin of your arms and coming to rest on your hips.

He slowly peppers moist kisses along your jaw as you attempt to catch your breath, feeling dizzy with excitement and impatience. There’s a slow, burning pressure that’s white-hot and fizzy in your lower abdomen, the same pressure that Taeyong seems to encourage when he kisses you and calls you; ‘baby’.

You whimper as his kisses trail further down past your jaw, dragging his tongue slowly along the hot expanse of your neck to collect the salt that sits there. You shift your hips in his grasp, gasping as the heat between your thighs comes into contact with his sturdy thigh.

You can feel him smile against you as he sucks harshly onto the skin, drawing a string of moans and encouraging a shuddery roll of your hips. You release a pathetically girlish moan and try to subtly rub up against his thigh, only to have him help with his grip on your hips. Encouraging you and pushing you down with the slightest of pressure against his flesh.

"Don’t be shy sweetheart, rub yourself onto me," he rasps in your ear, panting hotly as he feels you slowly begin to reciprocate. You whine as you feel the incessant heat pool between your legs, the same sticky feeling returning as you feel yourself slowly slick your inner thighs and the dark denim of Taeyong’s jeans.

A small moan leaves your lips as the pleasure slowly builds, the roughness of his jeans against your thin panties creating a friction so delicious, you have to hold yourself from letting your eyes roll back. Your hands gripping the short sleeve of his shirt as he maintains his grip around your hips.

"Just like that, my good girl," he encourages with a hum, sitting back to watch you experimentally grind against his thigh, pathetically chasing your own release in small rolls of your hips as you move to grip at the hands around your waist. The image is sinful; his lengthy fingers grasping your flesh, his lip harshly tucked between his teeth and brow furrowed. His hands grinding you harder down onto him until you can feel every fiber of denim against his thigh.

"Taeyong," you breathlessly call, "Please." He hums lazily, "What is it baby?" He questions. "Please," you beg, twisting your hips against his thigh. You think you could cum just like this, but you need something more. You're burning for his touch, you want more and you want to feel more and you most definitely don’t want to cum in your underwear again.

"Use your words," he encourages, his grip stilling your hips for emphasis until you attempt an answer. "F..Fingers," you whisper shamefully, avoiding his gaze as you try again to wriggle your hips. He leans down, his fingers turning your jaw to face him directly. "Yeah?" He breathes and you nod, wetting your lips, "Please."

"Are you sure?" He asks quietly, not forgetting that you've never done anything like this before as he studies your gaze. You nod once again, looking into his eyes with an impatient wriggle of your hips as his grip relaxes. He slowly bunches your dress up further around your aching hips, exhaling deeply at this sight of your pretty lavender panties. He taps his finger on the hem in question, enjoying the way your belly dips briefly at the contact. "Can I take them off?" He asks sweetly, his voice soft and smooth.

You look down to where his fingers lay, twitching and just a whisper away from where you need him and you look to him, nodding. He takes both hands, hooking nimble fingers underneath the hem before slowly inching them down your legs, pressing kisses randomly along your skin as he pulls them off. He scrunches them up and brings them to his nose momentarily, inhaling deeply with a low moan, his eyes hooded and staring back into yours.

You watch in awe as he seems transfixed for a moment, quickly shoving the damp panties into the front pocket of his jeans before reaching for your knees. You curl your legs up against your body, your legs closed together so tightly that they tremble. He frowns and places his hand along your outer thigh, rubbing circles into the hot skin. "Can I see you?" He asks, gentle and hushed.

You swallow hard, heart pattering rapidly in your chest. "I'm shy," you whisper truthfully. He sits and presses a softly kiss to your knee, "It's only me sweetheart, I only want to make you feel good," he encourages. "... Make you cum," he drawls, voice low and velvety. You burn under his gaze, releasing your hold and letting his hands gently part your thighs. You gasp inwardly as the cool air hits your wetness, making you whimper as you're spread out before him.

His eyes are dark as his gaze latches onto the glistening wetness, sticky and demanding between your thighs, your hands gripping onto the bunched up dress around your hips in anticipation.

"So beautiful," he gushes in awe, leaning down to press a kiss to your knee as he holds them open with a firm grip. "I knew your pussy would be as pretty as you are sweetheart," he drawls. Your cheeks burn from his words, panting from nothing as you wriggle your hips subtly, still needing your release. His eyes connect with yours at the action and he snickers amused, a smirk on his lips as he takes in the desperation painted on your face, the way your eyes are glazed over. "You want to cum," he nods, as if reminding himself after being distracted.

He eagerly leans down on his elbows, his soft huffs of breath fanning against your burning skin as he licks his lips at the sight of the arousal dripping from your entrance. "Can I taste you sweetheart?" He asks hopeful, looking up at you from beneath his lashes. You bite your lip in contemplation. You had walked around for most of the afternoon with sweat dripping off of your body, so the thought of his mouth buried between your thighs without another shower, was honestly daunting. “I’m not clean,” you whisper shyly with a small shake of your head in protest.

He almost pouts in response, his index finger tracing patterns along your inner thigh instead. You huff, impatient as you watch him gaze intently at your heat as if studying every dip and curve of flesh. He then lazily sucks his thumb into his mouth before pressing it against your sensitive clit, circling it slowly and at a leisurely pace.

You gasp out at the sudden pressure, whining at the feeling of his skin, bare against yours and without a barrier. You sigh out, shifting your hips at the long awaited contact, "How does that feel baby?" He asks curiously, looking up at you from between your thighs. You nod, "S-so good,” you pant, “More, please," you beg quietly. He hums, "Such a good girl, using your manners for me," he praises, his lips leaving trails of wetness with each kiss along the soft skin of your inner thighs.

You breath hitches as he finally drags a finger along your entrance, gathering your slick and pulling his finger away to watch the stringy cum stick to his skin, smirking at the sight before slowly inching in. Your eyes roll back at the feeling, the ridges of his knuckles digging into the grooves of your walls as he slowly rolls his wrist. You moan at the sight, your gaze fixed on the digit disappearing inside of you.

"You're so tight around me," he coos in awe, slowly pumping his finger and cursing a quiet, "So fucking wet," under his breath. As he continues with his leisurely pace, your arousal gushes and you’re suddenly without your desired friction and you whine, wriggling your hips in frustration, "Taeyong... More p-please," you breathe out, high and pitchy. Desperate and impatient, needy and spoilt.

He presses a kiss to your thigh as he happily complies, bringing another digit to slide into your heat and you gasp out. A slight stretch burning as he twists them, even slower than before. You moan out lowly as he thumbs your clit, your hooded eyes fluttering shut at the feeling.

"Uh-uh," Taeyong tuts, "Eyes on me," he encourages you, fingers pressed deep and still until you comply. You nod obediently, lifting your head as your gaze returns to his, watching as his fingers disappear into you over and over, his thumb glistening with your slick as he rubs into you. “I feel-” you start, cut off by a choked moan as he rolls his wrist. “Hm?” He hums in question, “How do you feel?” He inquires, his fingers stilling. Your breath hiccups and you whine, quiet and needy in the back of your throat, “So full,” you pant.

He groans lowly, taking in the furrow of your brows and the sweat across your hairline, the way your lips are glistening and swollen from you biting on them. He shifts and slowly crooks his fingers upward, your back arching with the action. You moan out, high and breathy. "D-do that again,” you rasp with a shudder, keeping still so he can hit the exact spot again.

He gladly repeats the action, repeatedly hitting the spot that brings you dangerously close to cumming. "Right there?" He asks softly, genuine in his question and you nod rapidly, keening at the sensation.

You pant desperately, your hands bunching up the sheets in your hands so tightly your knuckles burn. "You gonna cum, baby?" He asks, his movements quickening but never losing precision as he feels you begin to clench around his digits. You nod rapidly, your brows bunched together as sweat beads around your temples.

"Go on, cum for me sweetheart," he coos encouragingly. He sucks at the skin of your inner thigh, his gaze fixed on yours as your toes curl, back arching with your head falling limply against the pillow as it hits you. All your muscles clench at once as you cum, no sound coming out as your throat burns, his fingers working you through every wave of pleasure, the sounds of lewd squelching bouncing off the walls as your body tenses. Gasping incessantly.

Taeyong releases a long groan as he keeps his fingers still, and pressed deep inside you. "I can feel you pulsing around my fingers," he says softly. "You came so hard for me, my love," he praises.

You pant, your chest heaving and thighs twitching as you watch with hooded eyes when Taeyong withdraws his fingers slowly. He lifts them high above your stomach, letting your wetness drip off of them and onto your stomach in clear, shimmery drops. He raises his glistening fingers to your lips, signalling for you to open your mouth. He slides a lone, sticky digit along your tongue when you part your lips, the sweetness coating your tongue as you hum around it - more over the feeling of his finger brushing the back of your tongue than anything.

His pupils are blown out as he watches - proud, bringing his own fingers to his mouth, slowly licking them clean. Moaning at the taste before ducking down and licking the remaining mess from your belly. You whimper as you watch his tongue glide along the smooth skin, nuzzling his nose into the moist warmth once it's clean.

"You were so good baby, so perfect for me," he praises again, a tired smile finding your lips at his words. He pulls your dress back down, covering you up sweetly as he reconnects his lips to yours. A slow, heart racing kiss that's so sensual your mouth waters at the taste - your own sweetness mixed, hot on his tongue. You jolt slightly as you shift your knee, knocking into his middle and he groans, causing you to pull away at the noise. "Are you okay?" You rasp, still lightly panting. He clenches his jaw, nodding tightly. "I'm fine sweetheart."

Your eyes assess him, not believing him by the sound of his strained tone. Your gaze instantly fixates on the hardness, prominent and pressed against the front of his jeans. You quickly avert your gaze to his, his eyes watching you squirm at the realization. "Oh.." You flush, swallowing hard. "Do you... Want...." He takes your hands in his as he brings them up to his lips, peppering kisses along your knuckles. "No, no no no," he shakes his head. "Don't worry about me right now."

You nod as his kisses reassure you, "I'll be back," he rushes, his warmth leaving your body. It's only now you notice the uncomfortable, hot stickiness between your thighs, pressing them together to ignore the feeling as they ache.

Taeyong reappears with a small towel, crawling on the bed to kneel in front of you. "I'm just cleaning up, sweetheart," he coos, wiping the stickiness away with the warm towel. You can't help whimper as the rough cotton brushes against your sensitive skin and he hushes you and closes your legs, pressing a kiss to each knee before sitting back, happily.

"There we go," he grins proud, a faint pink hue dusted across his cheeks. The way the soft glow of the bedside lamp hits him makes him look so boyish, your heart stops beating for a moment. A lazy grin on his lips as he watches you smile up at him lovingly. You giggle at his warm actions, feeling so loved in the moment that you can't comprehend the thought of going back home to reality and away from him come Monday morning.

"You okay baby?" He asks, making sure once again. You nod happily, a sleepy grin painting your face as you settle into the plush pillows and he swallows thickly as he stands, "Good, I'll.. be in the bathroom."  
image

You slowly wake feeling uncomfortable - your belly all fizzy and the lavender sundress you were wearing yesterday, is still wrapped around your body. The thin comforter has been pulled over your shoulders and up to your neck and you can feel a thin sheen of sweat down the back of your neck. Your eyes strain as you lift your head to attempt to read the alarm clock upon the bedside table, bleary-eyed and incoherent.

The time reads back to you; 1:54am - in bright scarlet numbers. You must’ve fallen asleep after Taeyong left to shower, god, you don’t even recall staying up long enough to have something to eat for dinner.

Your mouth is dry, your chest rising and falling in small huffs and the dull ache in your belly is still there and slowly growing with the realization that the man behind the cause is sleeping right beside you. You kick off the blanket, stilling as Taeyong shifts, a velvety sigh leaving his lips when you try as subtly as you can - to sneak away to the bathroom. You decide on a shower to cool your warm body down, the incessant heat pooled in your belly - so inconsiderate and badly-timed that It's your only hope to get back to sleep.

The cold water is refreshing and helps bring your temperature down, but the feat only wakes you up furthermore and once you're back in bed, your pajama shorts and singlet are no help when Taeyong's warmth is radiating from his side of the bed. You would like nothing more than for him to wake, instinctively sensing your badly-timed wave of hormones and make it all go away. But you settle for the next best option, which is to just do it yourself.

Your heart races heavy in your ears as you trail your fingers underneath where your body lies, down your abdomen and slowly sliding into your pajama shorts. You clench your eyes shut tight as your fingers come into contact with your swollen clit, the first touch making your hairs stand on end as you still feel a twinge of sensitivity, the cause from earlier in the night.

You try to follow everything you've seen Taeyong do to make yourself cum, you had never really been able to completely get yourself off. You slowly move your fingers, drumming them against the sensitive bud, the sensation bringing you to bunch up the comforter in your spare hand. Your mouth hangs open, face down into the pillow as you pant, a quiet whimper falling from your lips as you build a steady rhythm. You clench your eyes shut tightly as you turn your head for air, trying your hardest to keep quiet as a quick inhale resonates through the room. When you reopen your eyes there's a light being emitted from Taeyong's side of the room, the source of light coming directly from his bedside lamp.

You scramble to shut your eyes quickly, trying to make your expression look as though you were innocently sleeping as you keep your fingers deathly still against your heat. It’s deathly silent for a few seconds, until the comforter is suddenly pulled from your body and you panic, quickly snatching your hand back out from your shorts.

"Sweetheart?" Taeyong calls curiously, his voice thick and rasped, laced with sleep. You swallow and slowly turn to face him; his hair is slightly disheveled, his cheeks tinged pink and one eye is squinted from the brightness of the lamp. He focuses his eyes and grabs your hand by the wrist, gaze fixated on the glistening wetness they're covered in. You grimace and try to pull away, so embarrassed and panicked that your eyes slowly begin to gloss over with unshed tears. "What’s this?" He asks sternly and you hold your breath at the impending scolding.

You inhale sharply, shutting your eyes as you part your lips to speak. "I... Didn't want to bother you... I tried to make it go away myself, but it won't," you whimper. He shakes his head, releasing the grip on your wrist as you pout, your head hanging between your shoulders. "I’m only a heartbeat away," He reminds you in a gentle drawl, brows pulled together in confusion as to why you didn’t just wake him. His eyes still adorably puffy from sleep.

“I’m sorry,” you mutter, continuing to gaze down in your lap, ashamed at the fact that you're causing such an embarrassing conversation to be held. He leans forward with a soft sigh, brushing your hair behind your ear, "You want me to make it go away baby?" He asks, gentle and hushed. You swallow hard, lifting your head and immediately nodding. "Yes please... please." You beg, gaze desperate and belly aching. He coos, hushing you as he leans forward to press a kiss to your temple, pausing to inhale the scent that lingers along your hairline, "You showered?"

You nod, watching the corner of his mouth lift, his tongue darting out to swipe across his bottom lip. He pushes the comforter to the end of the bed and out the way, while you quietly decide you might prefer his plain white tee and dark boxers to any other attire. He positions himself halfway down the bed on his knees, tugging you by the ankles until you're lying flush against the plush pillows once again. Your still damp hair splayed out beneath you.

There’s a gentle sea-scented breeze rolling through the room from one of the open windows, the faintest indication that the sun is preparing to reappear from beneath the ocean in the distance beyond the resort.

Taeyong moves up your body, an excited look in his eyes as his lengthy fingers hook into your pajama shorts eagerly, "May I?" He asks, and suddenly you’re breathless all over again. "Yes, please," you nod rapidly, your hips wiggling in anticipation and your desire burning red hot and pulsing in your belly.

He pulls down your shorts and underwear simultaneously, putting them aside before spreading your pliant legs with ease, his hands gripping your ankles. You pant beneath him as you watch his eyes glaze over, bunching up your tank top between your fingers as you await his first move. "Shit," he curses, "You're so wet," he notes in awe. You whimper at the mention, your belly dipping with the incessant pulsing it radiates. "Please," you beg quietly, your voice rattled.

He takes one look at the desperation painted across your face and hums, "Of course, my love," he drawls quietly. He positions himself on his elbows, his face level with your heat as he runs his lips along the hot skin of your inner thigh, teasingly trailing to the apex of your thighs. You jolt as he presses a lingering kiss to the taut skin above your heat, his breath so close you can feel it.

He pauses to inhales your scent, groaning deeply at the generous arousal that floods his nostrils. "You have no idea sweetheart, how long I've wanted to taste you," he strains breathlessly, slowly running his tongue against the length of your heat. You whine helplessly in response, gripping the pillow beneath your head at the feeling as he hums. "Such a sweet little cunt," he says hushed, repeating the action again, humming and suckling as if trying to catch every drop of arousal you had spilled over for him. You gasp out, your hand weakly pushing against his head, the sensitivity causing your thighs to tremble.

He shifts to hook his tongue under your clit, giving a harsh suck as his gaze hungrily burns into yours from between your shaky thighs. You whimper, high and breathy throughout as he wraps his arms around your legs, holding you open firmly as he flattens his tongue, shaking his head against you. A choked sob leaves your lips, your back arching at the pleasure as your sinful view is blocked by the dark tresses tickling your lower belly.

He lifts his head, brows furrowed in concentration as he runs his tongue along your entrance, parting your folds with his tongue and briefly dipping the muscle into you before returning to give a harsh suck to your throbbing clit. “Talk to me sweetheart, how does it feel?” He encourages, watching the way your chest heaves and your lips are constantly parted, panting incessantly.

"Taeyong," you stutter, "S-So good, so good," you gasp out as he sucks on your clit again. The action quickly becoming your favourite thing in the world as you let out a desperate moan, the sensitivity of your clit being heightened by each drawing of blood to the swollen bud.

It doesn’t take long for the coil in your belly to snap. His tongue is persistent and his eyes are piercing into yours - then there’s the little hums he lets out every now and then that cause your belly to flip. It’s a wonder how you held it off for this long.

Your whimpers raise in pitch, your whines more drawn out and elongated as you feel your body try to curl in on itself. The creased sheets peeling off the side of the mattress as you bunch it up in your fist, your back arching as your legs try to close around Taeyong’s head.

“T-Tae-” You squeak, cut off by the snapping in your belly. The last few harsh sucks to your clit push you over the edge and you cum with Taeyong’s quiet encouragement. His wet muscle rolling through your folds to suck every drop of essence into his mouth, a whimper shaking throughout your body as he hums, satisfied - against your sensitive heat.

Your thighs twitch with aftershocks as he gives a final lick against the length of your heat, pressing a lingering kiss where he started, to the skin at the apex of your thighs. Taeyong tugs your pajama shorts back up your legs and presses a kiss to your cheek before collapsing beside you with a yawn.

He pulls you close to him as you swing a leg over his hip, his hand grasping your knee, rubbing circles into it. Your eyes fall shut as you rest your head against his chest, humming at the warmth his skin provides. "No wonder Sasha asked you over so often," you mumble dreamy and incoherent, sleepy and sated.

Taeyong furrows his brows at the mention and looks down to where your head is rested, "Baby, the things me and you do - I never did with her," he corrects brushing his hand along the skin of your upper arm. "We never even kissed, it was just fucking,” he explains nonchalantly. Your breath hitches at the reminder, that there's still parts of him unexplored and you shift your head to gaze up at him. "You didn't?..."

He shakes his head, "Sweetheart, I’ve wanted to taste you since the first time I saw you," he drawls. "Why would I waste my time with anyone else?" You bury your face against his chest at his vulgar language, at the thought that while you were panicking over how to greet him for the first time; his mouth was watering with want.

"Stop," you whine, his filthy words daring to reignite the gentle flame in your belly. He gives a small chuckle and sighs dreamily from above you, "I could get used to this." You look up at him, glad he’s dropped the conversation when you pause to question his statement, “Get used to what?”

His gaze is glittered with mirth as he blinks and part his lips, "Going to sleep with the taste of you on my tongue," he drawls deeply. You squeak and hide your face against his chest once again, the rumbles of laughter racking his chest, shaking you in result. He presses a kiss to the top of your head, "You are too cute sweetheart," he grins amusedly.  
image

Taeyong never breaks his promises.

He takes you to see the Jeongbang Waterfall in the morning, the tour guide allowing a quick half hour swim for the group. Most of which you spent childishly splashing Taeyong, teasing him incessantly at the shrill squeak he let out the first time he touched the temperature of the water - although you found it to be that much more endearing.

You dined out on abalone fettuccine for lunch, exploring the ancient Yakcheonsa temple in the afternoon. The history being explained to you through a cheap disposable set of earphones, forced into playing a game of tug-of-war with Taeyong as each couple shared only one pair.

By the time you had arrived at the Jeju Glass Castle, the sun was setting, the quick guide through the attraction easily becoming your favourite activity of the day. There are rainbow, hand-blown glass lacquered flowers that line the pathways instead of the usual daisies or azaleas, glass tables and chairs and a whole city of glass houses that light up bright and neon once the sun fully sets. Making you feel like a child seeing twinkling Christmas lights at the scene.

During the drive back to the resort you're rested against Taeyong’s frame in the back of another cab, your mind wandering as you cuddle up against the wind blowing in from the open windows. Your fingers play with Taeyong’s idle hand rested in your lap, tracing your touch over his knuckles and petting his bare nails as entertainment.

When you interlace your fingers he shifts in his seat and sighs, the sound soft, so close to your ear and an idea begins to bloom in your mind, and you suddenly can’t think of anything else. The arrival of your taxi at the resort only makes you giddy with butterflies, flitting harder and harder with each step back to your shared suite.

You're both lazed, stretched out on the messy sheets with aching feet and happy hearts once you’re back in familiar surroundings. "Did you enjoy today?" Taeyong asks, his fingers absentmindedly playing with yours as you stare up at the ceiling. You nod rapidly, looking over to him. "Did you?" You ask and he hums fatigued, his eyes slowly scrunching into half moons as he smiles brightly. "I love every minute with you."

You smile at his sugar coated words, wanting nothing more than to show just how much you appreciated and completely adored him. "Taeyong," you call in a small voice, sounding unsure in your tone, he hums in return, acknowledging your call. "Can I ask for something?" You ask and he nods, "Anything baby," he reminds you. You shift to sit up, looking down at him with excitement brewing in your belly and you bite your lip as your nerves hit you, the same way they do when he makes sure to remind you to use your words.

"Can you teach me how to make you cum?" You ask in a hushed tone, your voice extra quiet as to hide the genuine shyness in your question. His brows shoot up, twinkling eyes slightly widening at your words. His lips part a few times, before he actually speaks, finally gathering himself. "How can I say no when you asked so nicely?" He simpers and you grin happily at his words, clasping your hands together in victory. He hums quietly at the sight of your celebration, "When do y-"

"Now?" You ask breathlessly, cutting him off in the midst of your excitement. He breathes slowly in response, already feeling his belly swirl in arousal at your eagerness. "You make me c-cum so well," you swallow nervously. "I want to make you cum too," you admit, feeling the need to explain yourself as he sits, unmoving. He groans at how innocent you are with your words, completely pure in your request. "Are you sure?" He asks, always careful.

You nod rapidly, and that's all the confirmation he needs. Watching as he sits up with a huff, hands already at his belt buckle as he tilts his chin upwards. "Floor, on your knees sweetheart," he directs and you nod obediently, excitement shaking your hands as you fold your legs neatly under your body beside the bed, your skin itchy against the beige carpet.

He slides the leather belt from out of the loops along his dark jeans with a jingle, tugging off his shirt to reveal gorgeous alabaster skin. The muscles beneath his toned belly dance and pull as he works his zip down, and you notice a deep scar to the left of his lower abdomen which intrigues you greatly. The sight of his beautiful skin painting a smile on your face, "What are you smiling about?" He inquires with an arched brow as he unbuttons his jeans. "I'm just excited is all," you reply sheepishly.

He holds back from sinking to his knees and kissing the adorable smile off your face, instead directing you to tug his jeans off as you nod once again. Your eyes immediately hone in on the prominent bulge eye-level to you. Looking up at him through thick lashes, ready for his next instruction. "Touch me," he says in a hushed voice, "Get me hard sweetheart," he drawls. He hisses as he watches you hesitantly lift a hand to rub your palm up and down against the front of his briefs.

You look up at him for a sign that you're doing good, a small nod and a parting of his pretty lips as all the sign you need to continue. You wet your lips as you feel him slowly harden beneath your touch, his panting from above boosting your confidence. "Can I take them off?" You ask prematurely to which he shakes his head, "Not quite there yet baby," he lies. He wants to stretch out your innocence a little longer, the adorable excitement in your eyes as you palm him making his head swirl with images of just how adorable you could still possibly look with his cock stuffed into your mouth.

He tugs your hand away and hooks his thumbs into his dark briefs, slowly tugging them down past his cock and around his sturdy thighs until his kicks them off. Your jaw slackens at the sight, hard and heavy, thick and hot between his thighs, so pretty and pink and begging for attention that your eyes glaze over.

He keeps a hand pressed flat against his abdomen as he looks down into your disappointed eyes, amused. "I wanted to take them off," you whine quietly, bouncing softly in your seat. "Hush," he breathes, taking his length into his hand, stroking over it with his lithe fingers. "You see? Just like this," he instructs, his voice slighlty jarred as he squeezes over the tip.

You nod, your hand itching to replace his. He releases his grip as you take over, gripping his hardness with a curious gasp. You smile inwardly as you tighten your grip around the base, getting used to the weight of it in your hand. He groans loudly at your harsh grip, his head falling forward at the action.

You drop your hand, pulling it back with a gasp. "No," he shakes his head, "You were doing good, you didn't hurt me," he clarifies, slightly breathless. You nod, slowly returning your hand and repeating the action, a breathy exhale leaving his parted lips in encouragement. You slowly start to stroke him, watching the head bubble with precum. He huffs softly from above you, his head falling backwards as you swipe your thumb over it to collect his stickiness and while he's not watching - you suck the thumb into your mouth, the taste intoxicating your taste buds and leaving you wanting more.

"Taeyong," you call for his attention and he hums absentmindedly in response. "Can you show me... Want to suck you off, please," you ask quietly. His gaze meets yours, and for the first time you see the effect you have on him. His eyes hooded as they watch your tongue swipe over your bottom lip in anticipation of his instructions.

"Fuck," he curses under his breath, nodding quickly. "Stick your tongue out,” he instructs and you obey, your hands on your thighs as you stick your tongue out, leaning slightly closer towards where he stands. He grips his hardness, the sight worsening the dull ache in your belly that has been steadily blooming since the first time you watched him stroke his own cock.

He juts his hips forward, the head catching your lip as he places it on your tongue with a slight flinch. He hisses as he swirls it against your tongue, you nearly going cross-eyed as you try to watch it all happen. You slowly flick your tongue against the swollen head and he lets out a breathy huff in response. "Yes," he nods. "Now suck," he comments lowly, his voice still sugary soft regardless of his words. "And watch your teeth, sweetheart," he adds in.

You spring to life gleefully, finally getting what you've been waiting for. You look up at him through your lashes as you close your lips around his length, more to watch him in case you're doing bad - but for him the sight makes him swell in your mouth.

Once he's at the back of your tongue you pull back, repeating the action until you gain a slow rhythm. He hisses through his teeth, his fingers combing through your hair as you slowly bob your head. "Suck in your cheeks," he guides and you follows his words, hollowing out your cheeks against his length. You hum around him at the taste, the sticky sweetness making your mouth water as silvery strands of saliva fall from the sides of your lips.

He gasps as you hum around him again, almost forgetting in the midst of his pleasure to praise you on how good you're doing for him. He pants lightly, trying to steady his breathing as you bring your hand up from your lap to grip him at the base firmly.

He collects your hair in his fist, softly holding your hair back as you take him into your mouth over and over. "You're doing so good for me sweetheart, sucking my cock so well," he pants breathlessly. You pull off to smile up at him, proud and breathless. His brows are bunched together and he stares down at you looking utterly fucked out, but he clears his throat and strokes his thumb over your cheekbone as if he's not.

"Keep going," he breathes encouragingly, the hand in your hair pushing you back towards him. You happily slide your mouth back onto him, your tongue hugging the underside of his cock as you try to slide him down further. He notices you trying to take him deeper and watches you try before you gag, stopping you by tugging your hair back lightly.

"Slowly slowly," he says hushed, his breathing now more under control as he speaks. "Breathe through your nose, relax your throat," he instructs so sweetly your belly does a flip. "Relax," he repeats as he watches you take him further down, your hands coming up to grip his thighs for support.

You breathe slowly through your nose, letting your throat muscles relax as you’re determined to take him down your throat, swallowing around him as a reflex. He moans, soft and so beautiful at the action that you will yourself to repeat it, swallowing around him again. Finding it not so difficult to take him down as you thought, the action coming naturally to you after you get the hang of it.

"Fuck, fuck," he curses breathlessly. "Baby, you're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that,” he warns. Your head swirls with excitement at the thought of him cumming, of watching him cum - all because of you. He holds your head still as he cants his hips downwards, thrusting slowly and steadily into your mouth, over and over with a steady string of soft huffs.

"You're so good to me sweetheart, making me feel so good," he pants, his pretty lips parted. He swallows harshly as you keep your tongue pressed to the underside of his cock, his hips still moving as you simultaneously work together to get the coil in his belly to finally snap. He groans loudly, his hands gripping your hair roughly as he feels his belly tighten, his breathing turning pitchy as all of his muscles clench.

"I'm cumming," he warns you breathlessly, releasing his grip on your hair and when he expects you to pull off, you instead continue to suck on him. He feels it start in his toes, speedily spreading up past his neck and back down to his cock as he cums deliciously in your mouth with a harsh thrust and a ragged breath.

His jaw hangs as his orgasm hits him, his brows bunched together tightly as he watches you slowly suck on him until he fills your mouth with his cum. He lets out a dragged out groan as he watches drops of his essence spill out the sides of your lips. You pull off of him slowly, the sticky sheen on his cock making him shiver as the evening air hits it.

He swipes his thumb over the stray drops along your chin, collecting them, “Messy eater,” he comments teasingly, pushing his thumb past your lips as you suck on the digit happily. You smile up at him, dazed and turned on and especially happy that you made him cum.

He takes one look at you and huffs, amused. "I should be the one smiling," he breathes and you giggle, taking his hand as he helps you to your feet. He immediately presses his lips to yours, tongue and teeth clashing as he feverishly kisses you. The taste of his arousal heavy on your tongue as he licks into your mouth, moaning at the taste of you. His hands are steady on your hips as you grip his bare shoulders for support, immersed in the warmth spreading throughout your belly.

He pulls back, panting against your lips with a gentle smile. "You're a natural," he praises, but you’re quick to shake your head. “It was all you,” you protest, biting your lip, "I just really wanted to see you cum," you sigh. He spits out a quick huff at your words, willing himself to think of something else to not get his cock stirring again. "And did you like what you saw?" He muses. You know his words are meant to be a joke but regardless, you give a slow nod, "You're extra pretty when you cum," you breathe, in genuine awe.

His breath hitches in his throat, the compliment sprinkling a fine dusting of rose along his cheeks; the first time he's properly blushed in a long while. But he’s quickl to cover it with a smirk, "Am I?" He quirks and you nod, infatuated with the sight of him. He presses a chaste kiss to your lips before he trots around and pulls his boxers back on, tugging you over to lie with him, the same way you were before you ruined the innocence of it all. Only now there's a burning in your throat and a stickiness between your thighs that you're too tired to ask it be tended to.

Your comfortable silence - basking in Taeyong's post-orgasmic haze with his fingers lightly grazing along your arm - is interrupted by your phone buzzing obnoxiously from the nightstand. You whine over dramatically at the sound and Taeyong snickers, "Answer it baby," he nods toward it. You huff at the interruption, stretching over to answer it. You blink down at the phone, Sasha's picture cast across your screen; causing a wave of nerves to wash over you.

You sigh and answer it, holding it to close your ear, "Hey what's up?" You feign a chirpy tone, but there's a pause on her end, "Where are you?" She prods, causing you to scrunch your brows up in confusion. "I texted you, I'm with my Aunt for the weekend." You answer and she huffs down the phone, causing static to crackle through your ear. "Oh really? Because your Aunt just called the apartment asking if she can talk to you,” she explains.

Your breath hitches, your eyes go wide and Taeyong watches you with worried eyes as you go rigid. "Said something along the lines of 'I haven't spoken to her in months', now... Why would she say that?" She quizzes arrogantly. Your heart is pounding a million miles a minute, the phone shaking in your grasp - anxious with the thought of explaining your vat of lies that have accumulated over the past two months.

"I...." You part your lips to explain, but nothing coming out. "Where are you now, really?" Sasha asks again, her tone sounding less angry and more upset. You swallow thickly, "I'm in Jeju for the weekend," you sigh defeated. There's another pause before Sasha lets out a breathy chuckle - sighing dramatically down the phone, "You don't think I know that?" She quizzes and your nostrils flare at her condescending tone.

"Johnny saw you and called me, asking why you weren't working. You see, I'm in charge while he's away and you were meant to be my second in charge for today, did you forget?" You curse yourself quietly for letting yourself wipe your mind completely clean of your responsibilities. You stay silent as she rambles, each word sending you more and more into despair than the last. Taeyong's way of indirectly hypnotizing you into his fairytale lifestyle - while you were ignoring your reality - had finally begun catching up to you with the repercussions.

"I'll take that as a yes,” she scoffs. “I had to call all the casuals just to get another person to help me out, I was alone for four hours," she spits and you grit your teeth, your cheeks hot with her aggravated confrontation. "Where is this all coming from Sasha? So I skipped work, so what? I've done it before and you never seemed to have a problem with it,” you complain, standing up form the bed amidst your confusion and frustration. Taeyong just sits quietly upon the bed, watching with furrowed brows and patiently waiting for your call to end before intervening.

Sasha stays silent on the other line, another pause before she speaks. "Johnny said you were with someone. A tall man with dark hair, wearing a suit and a chunky gold watch,” she hums, knowingly.

Your mouth goes completely dry, the realisation finally hitting you as she chuckles dryly before she speaks; "I know you're with Taeyong."


	2. Sweetheart. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You finally build up the courage to face the music; fleeing your troublesome accommodation with your belongings and your sweetheart by your side.  
> Or; the adventures of living with Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: descriptive verbal argument which may cause anxiety, smut; (dom!taeyong, sub!reader, dry humping, fingering, controlled orgasm, virginity loss, penetrative sex)

11th Grade, Tuesdays and Thursdays are your most favourite days of the week. Solely for the reason that Miss Cha - the youngest librarian - allows you to stay in the building during lunch breaks.

It started off in Summer as a way to avoid the lack of shade in the sweltering heat, the outside awnings of the building offering relief against the harsh sun. But it ended up as your most favourable option to avoid questions as to why you were sitting alone, leaving the lunch area completely as you sat against the red bricks day after day.

When Miss Cha noticed your regularity along the outside of the building during the lunch hour - she offered to let you stay in on the days she was in charge. You quickly learned why she was a general favourite amongst pupils, the only students usually being allowed in were those with study passes, so it was apparent you had become a favourite of hers too.

You're sat in an uncomfortable chair, the enchanting fiction novel in your grasp distracting you from the hard plastic digging into the ridges along your spine. As you hold the thick book too close to your face, the cold wind of the ac blows the glass of your tortoise-shell glasses cold, causing a fog to creep up them each time you breathe.

"Jae! Stop!" She giggles. "I said stop!" Another giggle, "I have to find this book! Go hang out with Mark, I'm sure he's wondering where you’ve disappeared to."

The glass door to the study room opens, interrupting your silence. The intruder lets it fall shut with a loud thud, the noise causing you to jump in your seat.

"Oh! Sorry," you turn in your seat to acknowledge the voice, pausing upon the sight. "Hey you!" She laughs. "Sasha," you smile knowingly, lowering your novel. "I haven't seen you in ages, God I hate Jaehyun for taking up all of my time," she sits beside you with a roll of her eyes. "He's trouble," she snickers.

You shrug, "That's okay." But it wasn't really, Sasha's presence was one you had deeply missed. You missed when you wouldn't go a day without talking, or when she would invite you over to her parents house and play you her favourite new CD and talk about her latest rendezvous.

Any attention you got from Sasha these days you relished in, the time spent together dwindling down to almost nothing as the months go by. The occasional text keeping you hanging on to the strained friendship, hoping maybe it would all change by the end of the year.  
image

12th Grade, as graduation nears, your nerves worsen.

You had always been diligent in your studying, but you had a tendency to crack under pressure. Your final exams coming down to whether or not you would make it into your desired course in Journalism, due to your inconsistent results throughout the year.

But on the eve of your exams, all it took was a short text from Sasha begging you to go over with no other context, and you were completely distracted. You should've known better.

When you showed up she was nursing a mixed bottle of bourbon and coke, explaining that she had stolen it from her Father's stash in the fridge.

"Aren't you studying?" You eye her figure where she's sat atop her fluffy carpet, confused by her casual demeanour. She shrugs, "I've already studied." You huff, exasperatedly. "You're that confident?" She nods, "I've got a gut feeling I'm going to do well." You nod, an uneasy feeling in your stomach as she offers you the rest of the bottle. "Have a taste," she encourages with a smile. You shake your head in protest, "I don't think I'd like it."

She waves the bottle around, "Come on, it's nice," she assures you with a nod. You let her entice you, trading in a tiresome night of studying for one filled with magazines, gossip and saturated in the taste of smoky bourbon.

When you wake - nearly late to your exam - you have a bad feeling in your stomach, and it’s not a direct cause of the alcohol. Regret instantly courses through your veins at the sight of the 8 page essay requested within the hour. The topic being one you barely glossed over in your early revision, marking it down as something you'd remind yourself to get to later. But later had never come.

The next month came around and like you had guessed - you had failed to achieve your desired test results. When you received the shattering news, Sasha came to you with the revelation that she too, had failed, and that alone was enough to comfort you.

"I'm thinking of taking a barista course, you should do it with me," she encourages. "Since you're never going to be a journalist," she chuckles.

Her words hurt, the impact causing your heart to drop to your stomach at her lack of empathy or responsibility. Not acknowledging the fact that it was her enticing that distracted you from your objective. You swallow thickly and force a smile, never wanting to drive away your only friend, because to you - no confrontation was worth ending up lonely.

You hesitantly agree, to which she squeals at. "This time next month, we'll be coffee queens," she laughs and you nod timidly, an artificial smile painted on your lips.  
image

Present day, Jeju Island.

Your breathing was frantic, completely hysterical after hanging up on Sasha at her revelation. She knew you were with Taeyong... She knew.

Taeyong jolts up from his position on the bed, shuffling closer to comfort you whatever the reason be. He moves to hold you as hot tears burn at your eyes, your hands shaking as you take your face into your hands, fingers pressing against your eyelids to prevent the panicked tears from spilling.

"What? What is it?" Taeyong quizzes worriedly, his tone nervous as his eyes search yours. God, he hopes someone hasn't died - he detests funerals.

You pant as your heart goes a million miles a minute, collecting all the words that Sasha spat out at you to form a logical explanation. "S-Sasha," you stutter breathlessly, "She knows." Taeyong curses under his breath as you bury your face into the crook of his neck, your hands gripping onto his shirt as you tremble with shock and confusion. "She knows we're here, she knows I wasn't staying with my Aunt, she knows everything," you spill, hysterical as your voice wavers. "My boss saw me, he's here in Jeju and-"

"Hey hey hey," he hushes, trying to soothe your frantic breathing. "Calm down sweetheart." You will yourself to listen to the sound of his shushing, letting him distract you for a few minutes. You eventually sync your breathing in time with his, relishing in the feeling of his fingers gently sweeping along your back as he hums quietly.

"How are we going to fix this?" You question, your voice cracking, terrified with facing the mess you two have created. He hums, "What is there to fix?" He questions and you pull back, confused. "What is there to fix?" You inhale, "My best friend just found out I'm on holiday with-" You pause, dumbfounded as you try to find the appropriate word. “There’s a lot to fix,” you clarify. He roughly runs a hand through his dark hair, visibly agitated. "Why does she care? We weren't in a fucking relationship," he defends.

You furrow your brows as you situate yourself against the honey-varnished wooden headboard, sighing heavily. "I was supposed to work today, my boss saw me here and asked Sasha why I wasn't working. He described who I was with and she pieced it all together." He listens quietly, clearing his throat with a nod as he breaths quietly, "Quit."

You snap your head in his direction, aggravated with his casual demeanour amidst your distress. "And how do you expect me to pay rent?" You question, he simply inhales and exhales calmly, "Move in with me," he drawls, as if it's the most apparent solution to your problem. The question is too much for your already overworked mind to take in, let alone for you to be happy about.

"I-I can't burden you Taeyong, I need to find my own place," you stutter, upset at the notion of leaving your first apartment. That place was your pride and joy, after all. He nods understanding, "Just until you find your own place then?" He offers and you pause, "I'll see if Sasha will keep me first,” you reply.

He huffs, exasperated by your answer, "Why do you care so much about Sasha?" You pause at the question, lips parting as you find yourself speechless. You realise you don't have any answer other than the fact that you had just.. Always been friends. He scoffs, "Do you notice the way she constantly condescends you? Or do you choose to ignore it?" He inquires, "Because even I noticed it the very first time I come over."

"I..." Your lips part in an effort to speak, but words fail you. Never having seen Taeyong so visibly upset since that pivotal day at the cafe. When you don't answer he sighs, "Okay, example then," he sits beside you, against the headboard. "Do you remember when.." He huffs. "I come over to your place, we were talking and-"

"The day you said it was obvious I was a virgin?.." You inquire quietly. He pauses and furrows his brows, as if trying to recollect the memory. Your gaze is fixated on the fidgeting hands in your lap as he sighs. He curses under his breath, as if hoping you'd have forgotten. "I did say that, didn't I?" He mutters to himself.

"Sweetheart, I was trying to get a reaction out of you,” he explains. “I thought it'd get you to do that adorable little giggle... But by the way you stared back at me, I... Knew I must've upset you." You bite you lip and nod, gaze still straying from his. He scoots closer to you, placing a hand over your folded pair. "I'm sorry baby and I’m a real asshole for not apologising sooner."

You quickly connect your eyes to his, shaking your head rapidly in denial. "You're not," you protest, giving his hand a squeeze in assurance. "I was," he enforces with another squeeze back, "If I ever say anything so disgustingly rude to you again, please call me out on it. Don't let someone treat you like that, let alone that someone being me." He tells you sincerely.

You nod, accepting his words. "After you said that, I told Sasha," you look to him as you recollect the memory. "She said I needed to hurry up and lose my v-" you swallow thickly. "Virginity." He furrows his brows, upset that he had unknowingly caused you so much strife as he rakes his hands over his face with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

"No," you shake your head. "She always spoke to me like that, it wasn't the first time,” you explain. "She was the one who insisted I work with her at the cafe, instead of re-taking my exams," you begin listing off on your fingers. "She's the one who convinced me to move in with her, while my parents were begging me to stay at home with all the same benefits." You sigh, "She's always used me when it was to her benefit, but if I think about it.. She never did anything for me."

Taeyong pulls you into his side, lost on how to console you. Having not had many friends himself, he's never had to go through losing one. You melt into his warmth, wrapping your arms around his neck and clinging to him in search of comfort. "Maybe you need a fresh start," he suggests above a whisper, his voice helping to calm the disgusting anxiety in the pit of your stomach. "You'll move in with me while you look for a new place, decide on a new path, make some new friends while you're at it, who knows?" He speaks. "But know that I'll be there for you, every step of the way, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he says softly.

You try to steady your breathing as you feel your caged tears finally spill over, and once they begin - they don't seem to want to stop. Taeyong gently strokes his hand over your back, hushing you while you shake with soft sobs. The confusion of all the changes, the firsts and the lasts that have happened in your life recently finally catch up with you. The thought of finally confronting Sasha's problematic way of treating you is coming to life, and it scares you immensely.

He holds you in his arms while you calm down, the sadness and hurt dissipating as you replay Taeyong's words over and over in your head.

A fresh start.... A fresh start....

"You always told me you hated your job anyway," Taeyong adds in as he watches you stand at the beside table, trying to wipe your nose discreetly. You chuckle at this, "I know," you sigh. "I don't think I ever liked it, I just... Got used to it."

"See?" He grins at the sight of your smile reappearing. "Come here," he nods his head toward where he sits. You giggle, sniffle, and jump on beside him, letting him stroke your hair as you cling to his figure in another much needed hug. "I love you, sweetheart," he mutters, pressing a kiss to the side of your temple. Your heart beats rapidly at his words, fizzy warmth spreading throughout your body and numbing every limb.

'I love you, too,' you repeat in your mind, over and over.  
image

You had hardly slept, most of the night spent with Taeyong wrapped comfortingly around your figure, long legs tangled and your hands clung to the arm around your waist. You were more than thankful that he was right there to console you as you jolted awake with night terrors, panicked at the thought of confronting Sasha, come morning.

So as you sit exhausted in your plane seat, your hands shake with not only anxiety but with lack of sleep too.

"Can you do it with me?" You ask, looking over at Taeyong as the plane shakes with light turbulence. He doesn't seem phased by the death grip your hand has on his and shakes his head firmly, "You need to do this alone sweetheart." You make a whining noise, "But please-

"No," he repeats firmly. "You can do it," he assures you with a small jut of his chin and you nod, swallowing your nerves as you refuse another meal offered by the steward. Taeyong eyes you curiously as he munches on an exotic fruit salad, offering you a piece of dragon fruit skewered by a wooden toothpick.

"I'm too nervous," you sheepishly explain and Taeyong clicks his tongue. "Well I'm buying you lunch after this is all over," he drawls, popping the piece into his mouth. You smile tightly with a nod, wishing you could skip time to his proposed offer.

The ride to your apartment would usually be one of joy, the feeling of home creeping closer and closer with each metre. But with Taeyong holding your hand as you tremble, the complete opposite feeling is sat in your stomach.

As you pull up to the familiar building, your heart beats incessantly. The noise loud in your ears, "I'll be waiting out here," Taeyong assures you. You nod and exit the car, slowly walking through the loft and in to ride the rickety elevator up to the second floor.

You approach your door with heavy footsteps, your hands shaking so much that it takes a few times to get your key into the hole. You finally unlock the door and twist the handle within a few seconds, not being able to handle the tension as you swing it open quickly, trying to achieve the same effect as when you rapidly pull off a band-aid.

You scrunch your eyes up in anticipation of instant confrontation, only to hear silence. You sigh and open your eyes in premature relief, gasping as you see Sasha standing at the end of your hallway and it was as if you had seen a ghost.

You hesitantly close the door behind you, taking small steps until you're out of the hallway and in front of her. Eyes glued to the floor the whole time. Her lips are pursed, hands on her hips and her stance just screams trouble. "Please... Don't hurt me," you beg in a small, wavering voice, the key in your hand making indents into your skin as you grip it tightly.

She huffs at how pathetic you sound, "If I wanted to hurt you, I'd have done it when you first walked through the door,” she clarifies. You avoid her gaze, her voice sounding nothing like the voice that spills work gossip to you or welcomes you home from work. No, she sounds like a stranger to you. "I.... I don't know how it happened, I'm sorry. You know I don't usually do things like th-"

"Nothing but a little slut,” she mutters, just loud enough for you to hear. You shut your mouth, eyes going wide as you bring yourself to meet her gaze. Her eyes are blown out and wide, almost mirroring yours as she clenches her jaw. Your face burns hot at her insult, Taeyong's words of encouragement swimming through your mind as you puff out your chest.

"I'm not a s-slut," you protest with furrowed brows, hurt lacing your voice at the refusal of the branding. She eyes you where you stand, sizing you up as her jaw visibly clenches. Your inward stance, fidgeting hands and darting eyes. She scoffs at how defeated you appear, "Hm... Well, what kind of woman steals a partner from her best friend? A slut, no?" You furrow your brows, tears threatening to prick at your ducts from her harsh words. "He wasn't yours," you mutter, just above a whisper.

"What?" She inquires lowly. You inhale, "He wasn't yours,” you clarify, “You were friends with benefits,” you deadpan. She scoffs, a condescending chuckle spilling from her lips as she shifts her weight between her feet. "Does that make a difference?" She asks, you shrug, "It does to him. He said that you weren't in a relationship, so you have no reason to be angry."

She huffs, tapping her foot in a repetitive loop against the floorboards. "We weren't in a relationship... No. But I thought I could trust you,” she spits. You exhale at her words, "You can-"

"I thought I could invite a date over and not have to worry about you," she shrugs, shaking her head in denial. You have the right mind to fall to your knees and apologise, until she continues.

"'Who would want her over me?' I would think, but hey look," she chuckles breathlessly, "I found the one fucker, dumb enough to do so." Your mouth gapes, your fists clenching. There are a million retorts flying through your mind, but saying any one of them would make you the bitter person in this situation. And if anyone's bitter here, it certainly is not you.

"I'm moving out," you spit out, your only reply to her insults. "No,“ she scoffs, “I'm kicking you out."

"I said it first," you tease candidly, poking your tongue out as you move toward your room. She huffs as she watches you slam your door, only for the click of the lock to resonate throughout the small space a short moment after.

You pack every belonging you have into two oversized suitcases, most of the necessities already packed from your weekend. The only thing you leave is the photo of you two from 12th grade, a bedazzled frame outlining the two of you smiling; a memory you no longer wish to remember.

You open your door, struggling with getting the two suitcases through the door alone. As you turn, Sasha is still standing in the kitchen, watching you with a shake of her head. "I hope you're happy, you ruined this friendship," she says in one last attempt to keep you below her. You shake you head, "Sasha, you ruined this friendship a long time ago. You controlled me whenever you felt lik-"

"Whatever," she holds her hand up with a roll of her eyes. You huff and shake your head in disbelief at her actions, "You can sell my furniture, I don't care," you offer as you place the key on the kitchen bench beside her. You walk towards your suitcases, gripping one in each hand before turning to her. "Oh and Sasha?"

She eyes you curiously as you grin, "He told me he loves me."

You watch her face drop, her eyes widening in disbelief as you manoeuvre through the narrow hallway and out your door for the last time. You chuckle to yourself once the elevator doors close behind you, proud of how well you handled it and excited with the mind of telling Taeyong how it went.

You drag the suitcases behind you as you exit the building, the air tepid and breezy as you approach the cab. "Baby," Taeyong hums as he appears beside you, "Let me help you," he offers, taking the luggage from you as you watch with an effervescent smile. The driver complains incessantly of the lack of space in the trunk, driving Taeyong to convince him through gritted teeth that they will indeed fit, if he tried hard enough.

"How did it go?" Taeyong asks, "Aside from the obvious," he nods towards the trunk as you make way through the late morning traffic and toward his apartment. "Good," you nod, "Actually.. Not so good,” you clarify. "I told her I was moving out, I tried to apologise to her and she just called me... Names," you explain, "She also said-" you pause. "She said she only invited men over because she felt she could trust them around me, and you're the only fucker," you pause, "Dumb enough to choose me over her."

He breaks out in a hearty chuckle, rolling his eyes at your recollection. "I think she meant to say any man would be dumb not to fall for you at first sight, let alone over her." You swoon at his words, your cheeks hot to the touch at the mention, dropping your gaze to your lap. "I love that you still get shy for me," he mutters hushed in your ear, away from the driver, "Don't ever change."

You bite your lip to suppress a grin and look up at him to change the subject, "Are we eating now?" You enquire and he grins at your adorable tone, nodding happily. "Yes baby, we're eating now."  
image

The first few nights with Taeyong were incredible. You never thought having - what you called sleepovers - every night with your boyfriend could be more fun than the one's you used to have with Sasha. But you were quickly proved insanely incorrect.

Taeyong owns dozens of board games, most of them still unopened and in their original packaging. He explains to you that Fridays were board game nights when he was growing up, and every time he sees a new one, he has to have it. Nights spent quickly learning that he’s immensely competitive.

He lets you pick the movie every single time you sit together and relax, never complaining about the decision, not even when you played Disney movies to comfort you as your belly cramped and toes curled in pain.

When you grocery shop for the first time together, anything you remotely blink an eye at, he throws into the cart without a second thought. Causing him to spend a ridiculous amount of money on junk food with bright labels and cartoon characters on them.

There are little bursts of you throughout his apartment now, too. Little ornaments of porcelain teddy bears and your velvet pink blankets, fluffy socks in his clothes hamper and your pretty perfumes along his bathroom counter. There's a floral smell lingering on his clothes from your fabric softener and there's always chocolate spread in his pantry.

He loves it, he's absolutely infatuated with the constant reminders that you're actually living together. The little reminders that he’s no longer alone.

When you're seated on his couch one evening, your mind drifts elsewhere. He chuckles at you as you copy his movements, swirling the deep red wine in your glass in the same way he does and making little sipping noises. He presses a kiss to your temple as you giggle, utterly, and completely happy.

You place your glass down and turn in your seat to watch him finish off his drink, pursing his lips together as he swallows. You smile up at him, sighing happily. "I love you too, you know," you finally confess, your voice quiet and hushed.

His brows shoot up, a blinding smile taking over his face as he places his glass upon the coffee table beside where your legs are perched. "Say that again?" He asks, his eyes scrunching up with the force of his grin.

You look to him with a soft smile, a tinge of shyness washing over your features, "I-I love you too," you repeat. He squeezes you in a tight hug, the smell of wine permeating off both of you as he breathes into the crook of your neck. "And...." You trail off. He pulls back slightly, gazing upon you expectantly. "I think I'm ready," you confess in a shaky voice, your tone unsure. He furrows his brows, tilting his head slightly. "Ready?"

"For sex," you deadpan, as if it's obvious. His eyes trace your features, studying you. The way you bite your lip and can't meet his gaze, fingers fidgeting with the hem of your skirt, he shakes his head firmly. "No."

Your lips part, eyes wide and burning into his, confusedly. "B-but I wanna," you assure him. He shakes his head again, "No, not yet. Not like this," he motions to the empty wine glasses. "It's something you need to think about, you have to be completely sure."

You sigh and nod, your face burning with heat and embarrassment at the refusal. "Promise me you'll think about it," Taeyong mutters, "Don't rush yourself, I'm not rushing you,” he assures you and you nod against his chest, your gaze focusing back on the movie as you can't help but feel disappointment and rejection.  
image

You had thought all week about going into the cafe and quitting, but the possibility of being confronted by Sasha in person again was a thought too inconvenient for you to want to make real.

So, childishly, you broke the news to Johnny over text one morning. He immediately replied, explaining to you that you still had one strike of employment left before you were fired, and he was more than happy to keep you. Even after you missed several shifts. You refused and explained that you were trying to make a transition into a career that you could see yourself doing for the rest of your life. He asks if you’re completely sure and that career changes almost never work out. You tell him you’re sorry and await a reply that never comes as Taeyong enters the kitchen with a bright smile.

“Morning,” he drawls, taking a seat beside where you’re sat at the kitchen table. You nod, “Morning.”

“You okay baby?” He asks with furrowed brows, stroking a hand lightly over your arm. “I just quit my job,” you explain with a sigh. He nods, waiting for you to continue. “And?”

“He didn’t take it well,” you chuckle breathlessly. “Fuck him, you’re better than his cafe anyway,” he nudges you playfully and you chuckle at his demeanour. “Now my turn,” he clears his throat. "My sister's coming over today, she just arrived in Seoul," Taeyong explains. "Really?" You ask, excited with the idea of meeting the girl Taeyong adored so much.

He nods as he makes your morning tea, just the way you like it. "She's only staying for dinner though, I have to duck out for a quick meeting in the evening," he says, handing you your mug. You take it from him with a bright smile, "I'm excited,” you whisper over the steam rising from the brew.  
image

Taeyeon is shorter than you in stature, has longer hair and wears more make-up. Her lips tinted red with muted pink cheeks and precise liner along her eyelids. She shares the same sharp eyes as her older brother and the same mannerisms, but she's a lot more talkative.

"He was never home, I swear," Taeyeon laughs, "Always at a PC room or playing basketball with strangers in a dodgy park."

You giggle along at her story. The stories of Taeyong's past proving to you that he wasn’t always a well put together businessman and that he was once an angsty teenager like the rest of humanity. He scoffs, "I didn't go to PC rooms that often," he tries to explain to you. "Look", she counteracts as she turns to you with a pointed look, "When he went, he stayed from morning until midnight."

You gasp, grinning amused as Taeyong rubs his palms into his eyes. "I wouldn't have let you come over if I knew you were going to tease me, Tae," he drawls. She snorts, "Now you know for next time."

He sighs in defeat, "Do you girls want me to refill your glasses?" He points to the empty cups sitting beside each other. "Mhm," Taeyeon nods, absent-mindedly as she answers a messenger notification on her phone. "Yes please," you beam, holding your glass out for Taeyong to take. He flashes a smile at you and he takes the glass, also taking his sister's with him to the kitchen.

Taeyeon watches you with amusement, goody two shoes, she thinks as she takes in your demeanour. Neat clothes and polished glasses, knees and feet pressed together, appearing ladylike and well-mannered. She almost snorts when you flash her a small smile, with a nervous twitch in your eyes. What are you doing with him?

"I'll go see what's taking so long," she smiles at you and you simply nod as she turns to walk away. Taeyeon scurries up to her older brother, vigorously tapping on his shoulder as he adds ice cubes to the glasses filled with club-soda. "What are you doing?" She whispers hastily. "Hm?" He hums in response, picking up the glasses.

"What are you doing with her Taeyong?" She deadpans, "Look how fucking goody-two-shoes she looks." He huffs and sets the glasses down, turning to her. "It's not what it looks like, I'm in love with her Tae," he explains. She rolls her eyes, "Bullshit. You're using her aren't you?" She eyes him, accusatory. He clenches his jaw at the accusation, "I am fucking not,” he breathes lowly.

"What are you doing with her?" She asks again, calmer this time. He sighs, "You know me, I don't do relationships." Taeyeon nods, "Yes I know, that's why I'm asking you," she clarifies sarcastically. He crosses his arms, "I'm sick of being lonely, Tae, It's exhausting. She makes me so fucking happy, I can’t believe it sometimes." Her gaze softens at his explanation, hoping you're entertaining yourself enough to not wander in and interrupt the conversation.

"I always told you, If you can sleep around without being committed, what else do you need?" He shakes his head, "When you come home alone, eat alone, sleep alone, and there's no one to ask you how your day was or to greet you in the morning... What's the use of the sex?"

Taeyeon makes fake gagging noises, "It was all going so good," she complains as he rolls his eyes at her over-dramatic response. "Okay," she nods, "So you changed, I'm proud of you. Only took you two-decades," she snorts. He snickers at her teasing, "I love her, please be nice to her,” he pleads softly.

She nods, "She seems nice, please don't - you know... Break her fucking heart into a million pieces?” Taeyong shakes his head, "Never." She sighs and nods, "We'll see, I move back here after my last semester ends anyway. Maybe we can.. Hang out?" She offers with an unsure look and a shrug.

Taeyong huffs, "I know you're not the social type, but at least take her number. Text her or something, she barely talks to anyone besides me, I worry." Taeyeon nods, "That, I can do."

When she texts you the next day it takes you 10 minutes to think of a reply, giddy with excitement at the messenger tone. You settle for a simple, 'Hi!' And hit send.

"She texted me back!" You giggle, your bright screen illuminating your face as you bounce in your spot on Taeyong's leather couch. He watches happily as you tap out another message on your phone, the little messenger sounds distracting him from his work every few minutes.

As the night progresses Taeyong's attention has been completely diverted towards you; you had called Taeyeon and were now chatting without seeming like you were stopping any time soon.

Taeyong places his pen down, the proposed advertisement campaign for the upcoming end of financial year not even assessed, let alone approved. "Sweetheart," he calls for your attention and your excited gaze finds his, taking in his tired eyes and slumped shoulders as he's sat at his desk facing you. "Can you please keep it down for me?"

You swallow and nod, deciding to just end the call altogether with a final giggle down the phone to Taeyeon, "Goodnight, Taeyeon. Sleep well," you bid - so sweetly that he can’t help but begin to feel bad.

You pad over to where he's sat, rubbing at his temples in despair. "I'm sorry," you offer in a small voice, feeling terrible for having distracted him from his work as he shakes his head. "No, it's okay," he sighs. You lay your hands on his shoulders and he lets out a small grunt as you begin massaging his stiff shoulders as best you can.

"Can I help?" You ask, peering over his shoulder at the paperwork spread out before him. He sighs and shakes his head, you hum, "Well, when does it have to be finished?" You ask, curiously. "Not for another month," he explains, melting under your hands. "Then?" You tease, "Just leave it for now." He sighs, "I wanted to get it done early."

You hum, "You've had a long day at work, take a bath and sleep. Think about it tomorrow," you offer in a hushed voice, sloping your arms over his shoulders and snuggling into the warm skin along his neck. He nods, pushing himself up to stand as you grin happily. He lets you lead him to the bathroom and watches as you fill the bath for him, adding in your own rose scented bath salts and lots of foamy bubbles.

"Get in," you encourage with a smile, pleased with yourself at your efforts to comfort him. He whines slightly, eyes half-lidded with fatigue, "Undress me first,” he complains tiredly. Your lips part to refuse, but when you see the genuine look in his eyes - void of his usual teasing - you simply nod.

You unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. Each sliver of honey-coloured skin being revealed causing a flood of nerves to take over, as you realise you haven't done anything remotely like this in far too long. He chuckles tiredly as he watches you fumble, pulling the soft white linen from his body; gaze curious and excited as if you hadn’t already had his cock down your throat. You briefly make eye contact before unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his pants haphazardly.

"Can you take them off?" You ask quietly, pointing towards his trousers. The hum of the bathroom fan echoes throughout the room as he shakes his head playfully. You bite back your own smile at the action, tugging his black slacks down his long legs as he kicks them away.

As you finish with his socks the only offending piece of clothing is his underwear, and you definitely don’t have the mental capacity to tackle peeling them from him right now. "You can do the rest," you swallow, averting your eyes. He takes a step forward, softly grasping your forearm. "Will you join me?" He drawls softly, nodding toward the steamy bath.

You look up to him, the image of you two lying in the bath playing out in your mind, seeming too romantic for you to want to do anything besides jump right in. You exhale softly and nod, a small smile tugging at your lips as he slides your glasses off and places them on the counter.

You nod as he takes your shirt in his grasp, signalling him to take it off. You raise your arms above your head as he slides it off, adding it to the pile of his discarded clothes. He moves to kneel before you as he unbuttons your shorts and you flush hot at the sight of his fingers unzipping them as he tugs them down your legs. He snickers at your shy demeanour as he throws the shorts aside and he raises to stand again.

"Don't look," you whisper as you turn around for him to unhook your bra. "Why not?" He teases as he slides the soft material from your body. You whine, "I'm shy."

"I don't believe you," he tuts as you turn around, taking note of your arm slung over your chest in an effort to cover your bare breasts. "You're still shy with me?" He inquires playfully, gaze pointed. You whine and nod and he presses a chaste kiss to your cheek. "I'm just playing, sweetheart. Hop in," he nods toward the bath with an encouraging pat to your behind.

You nod and quickly shed your underwear, sliding into the bath even quicker to shield your nude figure. Your gaze slides to his once you make sure the bubbles hide your breasts, "Are you coming?" You whine. He huffs, his thumbs hooked into his underwear as he shakes his shoulders playfully. "I'm shy," he mocks in a whiny voice.

You squeal at the impression, splashing him with the soapy water in retaliation. He chuckles and tugs his underwear down without hesitation, padding over to you as you make room for him to step in behind you. He settles into the steaming water with an elongated groan, hooking an arm around your waist. You sigh and settle against him, the slippery skin on skin contact exciting you.

"Thankyou," he sighs, leaning his head backwards, "If you didn't scoop me up, I'd have sat there all night." You smile to yourself at his gratitude, "You're welcome, sweetheart," you counter-act imitate with a sultry drawl. He laughs loudly and pinches the skin of your shoulder playfully in response.

Taeyong ties your hair out of the way and washes your face for you, pinching your nose playfully as he massages the soap across your warm cheeks. In return you wash his, too busy marvelling at his bone structure and smooth skin to retaliate in any playful way.

You two share the rosy water until it goes lukewarm and your fingers are pruning. Taeyong gets out first, wrapping a towel around his hips before holding one open for you with closed eyes - as per your request. You giggle as he hugs you in your towel, droplets of water falling from his hair as he shakes it onto you.

He scoops you up into his arms with a bright smile as he pads along to his bedroom, the water seemingly reviving his energy as he softly places you onto his bed with a bounce. You watch him dress, the way he confidently drops his towel without hesitation and slips on another identical pair of black underwear and a plain white tee.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" You ask, still perched upon his bed in your towel. He bends down to pick up his towel, drying his hair roughly with it as he smiles. "Anything you want, baby."

You grin happily at the thought of not having to spend another night in his guest room, alone. Taeyong was a gentleman, leaving you to have the room to yourself, but if you had it your way, you'd be spending every night in his bed instead.

You watch him place his towel in the laundry hamper, quickly realising you're still naked. You bite your lip as you gaze across his figure, "Can I wear one of your shirts?" You ask quietly and he turns to you with a tilt of his head, "My baby wants to wear one of my shirts?" He smirks lazily, you nod rapidly. "I think it'll be a little big," he teases with a curved brow. You shake your head, assuring him. "S'okay."

He smiles to himself as he pulls out another shirt identical to his, and tosses it on the bed beside you, turning to let you change. "Can you... Put it on," you ask, tone slightly playful at the request. He pauses and turns to you, taking note of your gaze. The same gaze he saw plenty of during your dreamy stay in Jeju, the same gaze that has him wondering how long he can refuse your attempted advances before giving in.

He steps toward you with a nod as you stand before him, "Don't look," you warn breathily, more daring this time. You tug the towel away from your body, Taeyong's gaze fixed on yours as you drop it to the floor with a soft thud. You raise your arms with a smile, your teasing demeanour lasting all of 10 seconds before you break.

His gaze remains on yours as he slides the material over your head, poking your arms through and letting it fall over your figure. "There we go," he smiles, proud that your teasing didn't deter him from concentration. You tug the oversized shirt lower over the tops of your thighs, "I.. need underwear," you whisper, squirming at the backfiring of your daring actions.

He snickers at the scene before him and leaves the room without a word, returning with a pair he seems to be fond of. The lacy, lavender pair he's already peeled from your body once before. He bends down, helping you step into them before sliding them up under the shirt and around your hips. When he briefly lifts the shirt, you squeal playfully and try to tug it down. He half smirks, "I'm just checking I put them on properly," he defends innocently to which you whine at.

He peels back his dark covers, his silky red sheets paling your plain white linen in comparison. You jump in immediately, rubbing your hands along the material as he slides in beside you. "These are so pretty," you beam, fascinated with the feel under your fingertips. "You like them?" Taeyong muses, switching off his bedside lamp as you move to lay beside him. "Mhm," you hum, "They feel so nice,” you comment, shfting your legs around in an effort to feel more of the material. "You should feel them when you're naked," he comments nonchalantly.

The words are dangerous, re-igniting your impure thoughts as curiosity makes you crave the feeling he's speaking of. You know he feels your heart beating rapidly as he snuggles closer to you, wrapping an arm around you as he noses at your hair. He sighs, hot and breathy on the back of your neck, breathing a soft, "Goodnight baby." You swallow thickly, deciding not to feed into your impending arousal, "Night," you reply softly, letting yourself be lulled to sleep by the soft breaths on the back of your neck.

When you wake the next morning you feel hot and sticky and you almost think the silk sheets are to blame, but once you feel your panties almost completely soaked through, you know it's definitely not their fault.

Images of your dream flash through your mind in dark, hazy stills. You dreamt of last night going how you had wanted it to; Taeyong was sat behind you in the bath, the only difference being his fingers were knuckle deep inside of you and your belly didn't hurt with arousal.

Much different to now.

You turn over, surprised to find Taeyong grinning at you, but this grin is different and it’s as if he knows something you don't. "Good morning," you smile softly, rubbing at your eyes with the back of your hands. His smile brightens at the rasp in your voice, the adorable puffiness in your cheeks and eyes. Pouted lips and messy hair.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispers, intertwining your fingers in between where your heads lay. You smile softly at the notion, laying your head back onto his plush pillows as you stare at him from across the bed. He snickers inwardly, almost silently, you wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the way his shoulders shook, "What?" You quiz.

He sighs, "Did you sleep well?" You think about it for a millisecond, nodding rapidly. "I did, your bed is so comfy," you smile. He nods, "Have any interesting dreams?" You pause, "I.. can't remember," you lie. He hums, "Really?" You nod, confused. "Because you woke me up with your moaning,” he informs you casually.

Your lips part, your heart dropping into your stomach as you bury your face into his pillows, embarrassment washing over you. Taeyong snickers and pulls you into his side, "I wonder what inspired such a dream, sweetheart," he mutters as you continue to hide your face from him.

"You know why..." You mutter, muffled against his chest. "Hm? What do you mean?" He questions as he furrows his brows. You huff, placing your hands flat on his chest as you lift yourself to face him. "I told you," you swallow, "I'm ready. But you said n-no," you stutter, embarrassed at the reminder of his rejection.

He sighs as he notices the genuine hurt and frustration in your eyes, "What do I need to do to convince you?" You sigh, laying your head on his chest. His heart beats steadily in his chest, the warm scent of his skin not doing anything to help the stickiness between your thighs. "It's not me you have to convince," he states.

You raise to his level again, huffing with a pout. "I'm ready, I promise. I think about it all the time," you pause, swallowing, "I'm ready, I really am," you ramble.

He rubs your arm, hushing your incessant convincing, pressing his lips to yours to acknowledge that he believes you, he really does. He just needed to hear it again. "Okay, but we still don't have to rush," he reminds you, "Whenever you want it, I'll take you." Your breath hitches at his approval, a smile spreading over your face as you press a kiss to lips in thanks. You squeal and kick your feet against the mattress with soft thuds, giggling as you watch him snicker at your celebration.

He wiggles out from beneath you once you settle down, stretching as he stands beside the bed and moves toward the door. "Where are you going?" You ask, slightly whiny as you watch him turn the handle. "Breakfast," he mutters, as if it's obvious. You whine and he chuckles, dropping his hand. "Why?" He asks. "Can you come back?" You ask in a small voice, patting the empty space in the bed as you press your thighs together to alleviate the incessant pulsing.

"What now?" He asks amused, wandering back over and hopping into the bed. He brushes your hair behind your ear, "Hm?" He coos softly, tilting his head slightly. "Can you make me cum first?" You ask quietly and when he doesn't answer immediately you panic. "....Please." You add in hastily, "Please?" You beg quietly.

He takes in how desperate you look; your brows furrowed and eyes glassy. Your lip between your teeth and voice laced in desire and desperation - completely different from how you were a few minutes prior. As he kisses you softly, you melt into the feeling, soft, wet kisses making your eyes flutter shut.

"Of course, baby," he coos, "How can I refuse you when you ask so nicely?" He drawls as he pulls back slightly. Your belly jumps in anticipation, excited at the thought of some much-needed relief. "What do you want me to do?" He asks, eyes tracing yours. "Anything you've been thinking of?" He inquires, almost knowingly.

You bite your lip as he asks so casually, where do you start? You've been thinking of everything; his fingers, his tongue, his cock. Your thoughts are consumed by him.

"Anything," you answer breathlessly, "Anything." You repeat. He watches you position yourself against the pillows, laid out for him with your thighs still pressed together and hands folded neatly atop your stomach. "What did you dream of?" He asks again as he shifts up your body, not letting go of the topic as he leans his weight into his forearm pressed to the mattress.

You swallow thickly as he lightly presses his lower body to yours, intertwining your legs. You look down at where his crotch is against your thigh, his growing hardness pressing into your tender skin. You gasp quietly as you look up into his eyes, his eyes dark and waiting for your answer. "I don't remember," you repeat. He slowly drags his hardness along your thigh, rolling his hips so slowly that you begin to feel every inch of him. "You don't remember?" He asks teasingly, his breaths becoming shaky.

You shake your head, your thigh burning hot with where he's rubbing against you. He shifts all his weight onto one arm, using the other to slowly slide down your abdomen, sliding into your underwear tortuously slow. Your breath hitches as his fingers finally come into contact with your swollen clit, "Then why are you so wet?" He drawls darkly, his fingers pressed against you so hard that it's bordering on painful, but at least he's touching you.

You whine and try to wriggle against his fingers, but he tuts. "You do remember, don't you?" You whimper, swallowing hard, turning your head to avoid his gaze. "You.." You pant, "We... We were in the bath." You start, thinking you got away with having to explain to him that you did indeed remember your dream, every detail. He lets you continue, his fingers still pressed against your throbbing clit, his hips stilled against your thigh as he listens to your words.

"You... Had your fingers," you pause, embarrassed. "Where sweetheart?” He quizzes, “Your cunt?” He hums, leaning forward to press his lips to the shell of your ear, “Were my fingers deep in your pretty cunt, hm?” You whimper, your belly lurching as you manage a weak nod, your clit throbbing heavily against his flesh. He smirks at this, removing his fingers from your panties. You whine at the loss of his warmth, thinking your release was running away with it.

He shifts himself so his hardness is pressed against your heat, you watch curiously as he rolls his hips. You whine out happily, gripping his forearms as he steadily rolls his hips against you. You sigh as the painful arousal slips away, delicious pleasure taking it's place as Taeyong huffs softly from above you.

He moves forward and presses a kiss to your hairline, humming quietly. "What did I tell you?" He breathes beside your ear, "If you ever need me this badly, you tell me okay?" And he grunts, feeling himself getting close as you nod rapidly, "Mhm," you sigh, letting your eyes shut as the pleasure slowly builds.

He pulls his hips away, sitting up between your legs as he tugs his cock out from his dark briefs. You whine as you watch him tug at his cock, his brows furrowed and jaw clenched beautifully as he pants heavily, gaze fixed on the dark spot blossoming in the front of your underwear. Your thighs are parted and your belly dipping with each rapid breath, brows furrowed as you watch his movements.

You wriggle your hips, the throbbing between your legs incessant as you watch him cum, pale drops of glistening stickiness painting your belly as he jolts forward with a sharp breath.

You watch his hand slow, squeezing out every last drop of cum onto your skin as he leans over you, breathing hotly in your ear. "You'll tell me next time? No hiding?" You nod rapidly, brows furrowed at the loss of your release. "I promise," you breathe. "When you're ready to take my cock, you'll come to me?" He breathes in question, drawling slowly. You gasp softly at his words, nodding rapidly once more. "Yes," you breathe.

He presses a kiss to your temple as he pulls back slightly, watching your glistening belly dip as he slides his hand down your panties again. You whimper, your body tensing at the immediate pleasure. His movements are persistent, his hand almost a blur as he moves it against your clit, eager to draw your orgasm from you. You pant, focusing on his fingers as he whispers words of encouragement in your ear.

"So pretty for me.."

"..My sweetheart..."

"Cum for me baby.. Come on, all over my fingers."

You gasp, your thighs closing around his hand as you cum, your body alive and heated at the much needed release. You whine as he guides you through your high, telling you how good you are for him throughout the delicious bliss. He kisses you hard when he seizes his fingers, "I love you," he reminds in the midst of your lust hazed morning. "Love you," you answer breathlessly against his lips, wondering how much self control you have before you snap again.  
image

It doesn't take long - Taeyong is irresistible to be around.

He's naturally charming, incredibly smooth and undeniably attractive at all hours of the day. Like the human embodiment of an expensive wine or luxury perfume; intoxicating and always lingering.

But you already knew all of this about him, the only problem is being around him every single day. You can't seem to do anything but cling to him or beg for his attention when he's around, you're just lucky he relishes in it instead of the opposite. When you lived apart you spent all your time thinking of him, and now that you have him you have no reason to think of anything else.

Apartment hunting has made you realise you can't afford it without a job, and job hunting has gone about as well as you can imagine. With your attention span lasting all of three minutes before you wonder where Taeyong has wondered off to in the apartment.

One dreamy month has breezed by before you know it, most of spent waiting for Taeyong to finish at the office, just so you can run to him with a bone crushing hug when he comes home.

Taeyong chuckles, still amused with how you run up to greet him every single evening as he steps through the door. "You don't even wait for me to close the door behind me," he snickers. "What if I was an intruder, hm?" You whine against his chest, inhaling his warm scent. "It's okay, I can take 'em." He smiles amusedly as you pull away, finally able to close the door behind him.

"How was your day?" You ask, watching him shrug off his black suit jacket, hanging it on the coat stand beside the door. He nods, "As you know, financial year ends next month, so there's a lot of organising to be done," he explains, a yawn cutting him off. "We're running an advertisement campaign all throughout Seoul and so far 5 major magazines are hosting a page each dedicated to our company."

You smile, "That's so cool," you clasp your hands together. Taeyong watches the action, amused by your adorable reactions. "We do it every year," he explains, "Last year we tackled buses, which slipped us down 2.7% under the next competing company. This year we had to switch it up, get our reputation back up."

"I hope it works," you comment, watching him yawn again, you furrow your brows. "Are you tired?" You tilt your head, hoping he refuses. He sighs heavily and nods, "I think I'm gonna head to bed baby, take a nap," he clarifies.

You nod solemnly, of course it had to be tonight. Tonight, the night you had finally built up the courage to confess to Taeyong. The time had never felt more right, you loved him with every cell of your body and you wanted to take it to the next level, you needed to. You wanted to leave no stone unturned.

He presses a wet kiss to your forehead, padding off quietly to his room to sleep. You wait up for him to wake up from his nap, but of course his nap isn't as short as he plans. He sleeps uninterruptedly throughout the whole night and decides to dodge work in the morning in favour of spending the Friday with you, the first full day he's taken off since you moved in four weeks prior.

He sighs as he watches you sleep well into the late morning, assuming you must've waited up for him to finish his nap. He makes you a short stack of your favourite pancakes in-case you wake up when he's gone, and heads out into the city; to his favourite florist.

You wake peacefully, rejuvenated and refreshed as you roll around in Taeyong's silky sheets. You curse under your breath as you notice the stainless steel clock on the bedside table reading 12:49pm.

You turn to Taeyong's side, gasping as you're met with a bouquet of white tulips instead of his handsome face. You sit up, grinning incessantly as you bring them to your nose. The pastel green plastic they're wrapped in; crinkling as you hug them to your chest, giggling giddily to yourself.

You pad around the apartment, following the faint smell of food in the kitchen, quietly gasping as you're met with Taeyong sat at the dining table. He lowers his newspaper, startled. Letting out a soft chuckle as he takes in your confused gaze. "I took the day off sweetheart," he explains as you sit opposite him on his dark-cherry wood chairs.

"How come?" You ask, eyeing the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. He smiles softly, pushing the plate toward you, "I wanted to spend the day with you." You smile at his words, giddy at the attention as you dig into your breakfast, lathering the fluffy pancakes in an abundance of your favourite maple syrup.

"Taeyong," you call, finishing off your breakfast. He hums in acknowledgement, putting down his paper as he eyes you and you swallow hard. "I’m ready," you start, “Tonight,” you inhale shakily. "..I want you to.. I want us to..” You trail off suggestively.

The corner of his lip turns up at this, pushing his chair slightly away from the table as he nods you over to him, patting his thigh. You jump up and move in a blur to sit yourself sideways on his lap, your heart pattering away at his reaction. He slides an arm around your waist, the other brushing along the length of your hair. "You're certain?" He states, rather than asks.

You nod rapidly, your belly already flipping in excitement. He smiles up at you as he takes note of how sure you sound, his lips curling against his teeth. "Okay sweetheart," he nods, "If that's what you want."

You grin as you slide your arms around him in an excited hug. He rubs along the skin of your back through your nightie, as you press a kiss to his neck lovingly. "And thankyou for the flowers."

"You're very welcome," he drawls.  
image

You hadn't realised quite how many hours there were in a day until today.

You curse as you nibble on your fingernails out of nerves, the clock reading only 3:12pm, and it seems to pass slower with each glance. The novel in your hand tries to desperately pull your focus towards it, but fails miserably.

"Baby," Taeyong tuts from across at his desk, "Don't bite your nails," he points out, disapprovingly with a shake of his head. You drop your hand in your lap, "Accident," you smile sheepishly and he just nods absent-mindedly, returning to whatever he was tapping away onto his laptop.

So much for spending the day together, you huff from behind your book.

You watch him from your spot on the couch. The nerves in your belly mixing with quiet arousal to make every minuscule movement of his seem like grandeur efforts to remind you he's right there to satisfy your every need, all you have to do is use your words.

You swallow and pad over to where he is, he only lifts his gaze to yours once you approach him. Your arms slung over his shoulder and your breath coming out softly against his neck. "Yes sweetheart?" He asks, lowering his laptop screen and turning his attention to you as you cling, needily to him.

You bite your lip, "Can I interrupt you?" You jut your chin toward his laptop and he nods. "Can we take a shower together?" You whisper, hushed against his ear. He grins knowingly at your advance; he’s noticed every little glance and your obviously jittery demeanour. "Of course baby,” he simpers.

He leads you toward his bathroom with slow steps where you watch as he undresses himself, turning to you completely naked as he takes your dress into his hands, sliding it off of your frame to join his clothes on the floor. You smile and nod as he reaches for your bra, his fingers reaching behind you to unclasp the material. His gaze remains focused on yours as he helps you out of your underwear, taking your hand as he leads you to the shower.

Your cheeks are hot as he tugs your hair out of its ponytail, his nimble fingers combing through the hair, scratching lightly along your scalp. "I do like your hair up," he comments. "But you don't need to do it for me." You smile, "I want to make you happy," you sigh dreamily as his hands frame your face. "You make me happy," he gushes, pressing his warm lips to yours, "Just the way you are."

The kiss takes your breath away, the little nips his teeth make against your bottom lip leaving you breathless and dazed. He pulls back, pecking your lips before turning toward the shower. He coaxes you into the stream as the water changes from icy cold to warm hot and you squeal, his chuckles echoing throughout the bathroom as you try to squirm away.

"Can I wash your hair?" You ask, holding the shampoo bottle in your hand, he nods happily, bending down slightly so you can reach every strand. You happily lather his dark hair, all the while humming as you massage the foamy suds into his scalp. He hums happily as you wash it out for him, with you quietly enjoying the way the dark tresses stick to his forehead afterwards.

"Your turn?" He smiles and you nod happily, passing him the bottle and turning around for him. He washes your hair for you, the feeling of his gentle fingers against your scalp causing you to mewl softly, leaning back into his touch.

You giggle as you lather each other's bodies up at the same time, the small laughs that spill from his lips causing your belly to flip with adoration. Your cheeks burn when you subtly will yourself to drink in his completely nude form, the sight feeding the blooming arousal in your belly.

Taeyong blow-dries your hair for you and chuckles as you lean into his touch. When your eyelids flutter close, he presses a kiss to your bare shoulder once he's finished. "Can I dry yours?" You ask once more, excitedly. He nods, the loud noises from the dryer echoing throughout the bathroom as it starts up again. He hisses as you burn his ear, holding the dryer too close to his head. You apologise profusely, but bite back a giggle at his pout.

Taeyong isn't stupid, he knows you want to hurry things along, why else would you suggest showering together? He also knows by the way you constantly tease him and gaze at him with daring eyes, that you can't wait any longer.

Thank fuck, because neither can he.

When he kisses you, your towel clad bodies pressed together in his quiet bedroom, he doesn't ignore the way you look up at him. Your eyes glassy and pupils blown wide, eyebrows slightly furrowed with the kissing having stopped. You stare up at him, your hands nervously reaching for the towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes flicker down to where your hands are perched, and back up to yours. Dark eyes daring you to make your move. You tug the towel away from his waist, with a coy smile. He sighs quietly into the air, his hardness springing up against his belly at the action.

You breathe slowly compared to the way your heart beats in your chest when he reaches for your towel, it's as if you didn't just shower together when he softly tugs it away from your body. Your cheeks burn as he presses his lips to yours, slow and sensual and pulling beautiful, breathy moans from you.

He lays you softly against his silky sheets, his thumb stroking your cheekbone lovingly as you stare up at him in expectation. "I love you," he reminds as he pecks your lips once, twice, three times.

You smile, a breathless sound falling from your lips, "I love you," you whisper against his lips. His mouth swallows the sound, your tongues intertwining so passionately it's hard to tell where you begin and he ends. Your eyelids shut as you moan into his mouth, your nipples hardening against his warm chest as he presses his body against yours.

His cock is hot and hard against your inner thigh, the feeling of him right there causing your wetness to pool in anticipation. He pulls back, flicking his tongue against your top lip as he stares down at you. Huffing and puffing, your eyes glazed over as you stare up at him, silently begging for him to continue.

He holds up two fingers to your lips and you slide them against your tongue, moistening them up as he nods in approval. Removing them from your mouth and trailing them down your torso.

"I have to open you up," he explains softly, his digits prodding at your entrance.

You nod in understanding, panting in anticipation as he slowly slides them. Your mouth falls open, your eyebrows furrowed as he keeps them pressed, knuckle deep inside you. He hisses as he wiggles his fingers, causing you to whimper in return. "You're so tight sweetheart,” he notes, breathlessly. "Will you be able to take me?" He asks more to himself, but regardless, you nod insistently.

"I can, I can," you repeat, trying to prove your abilities as you roll your hips against his hand. He begins to move his fingers, dragging them in and out and curling them upwards in the way you like. "Yes," you pant breathlessly, the delicious friction causing your wetness to pool. Your abdomen burns with want, hungry for release and already tasting it, but you're enjoying the feeling of Taeyong knuckle deep inside of you too much for you to cut it short any time soon.

"I'm going to add another one, okay?" He warns you, you nod, your lips bitten plump and begging to be kissed. So he brushes his lips against yours, kissing you as he slides another finger in. You whimper, definitely feeling a stinging as he slowly slides his fingers in. You huff as he starts moving them, the feeling of the added finger causing you to moan out loud, squirming away from him.

He trails soft kisses down your face and neck, brushing his lips along your collarbone teasingly. As he starts curling his fingers your body arches against his mouth, he licks over your hardened nipple, the sensation causing you to moan out in a sweet cry.

"Do you want to cum like this, or with me inside of you?" Taeyong asks, watching you helpless as you approach your orgasm.

"Both," you pant, hooded eyes glancing up at him as he hovers over you. He hums at your answer, "Mm, greedy baby," he drawls, sucking your nipple into his mouth. His hot tongue is incessant against the bud as his fingers continue to race you to climax. You gasp out at the mixture of sensations, your hands curled against his biceps as you watch his fingers move.

"I'm gonna cu-cum," you whine, his teeth grazing against your nipple deliciously. He takes a hand and presses it flat against the skin above your pubic bone, curling his fingers up at the same time. You moan loudly, your back arching as he finds that spot, the one that had you cumming the last time he pressed against it.

"Come on baby," he encourages softly. You pant heavily, your eyes rolling back as you cum. You gasp out, your hands scratching against the silky sheets as he slowly draws out your orgasm. He slowly draws his fingers out, a trail of wetness dripping out onto the sheets as he does. He can't help but duck down to capture your cum on his tongue, you gasp and whine out as he laps at the sensitive flesh. His moans vibrating against the skin throughout as he cleans you up.

He trails soft kisses up your body, along the soft skin of your abdomen, nipping at the skin between your breasts and brushing his lips along your neck until he's at your mouth again. His pillowy lips slotted against yours as your breathing returns to normal.

You hold back a protest as he pulls away, realising he’s only grabbing a condom out of his bedside drawer. "It's a new box, don't worry," he teases as he tears the packet open. You crack a smile, only to have it fall as you watch him curiously, pinching the tip and rolling the silky latex onto his length. He smiles as he catches your interested gaze, moving to press his body against yours again. You sigh, having missed the warmth as he brushes the hair from your face, his thumb at your hairline.

"You okay?" He asks, an inch from your lips. You nod with a small smile, butterflies going crazy in your belly. You gasp as he brushes the head of his cock along your clit, your gaze leaving his to watch curiously. "No, keep your eyes on me sweetheart. Can you do that for me?" He asks softly, his other hand framing your face, thumb stroking your cheekbone.

You nod, swallowing in anticipation as he places the tip at your entrance, brushing it along your silk-like folds. He gazes down at you with focused eyes, his jaw clenched as he slowly begins to push into you. He pauses when you gasp softly, hyper-sensitive to every noise you make. You urge him to go on, focusing on his gaze as he continues. He's about halfway in when you whimper, your gaze faltering. His eyes search yours, taking in the way you scrunch up your nose. "You okay baby?"

You make a whining noise, softly in the back of your throat, "It hurts." He presses his lips to yours, "I'm sorry, sweetheart." After a few soft kisses you tell him to continue, willing yourself to take him completely this time. He clenches his jaw, audibly swallowing as he presses into you, each inch bringing a burning stretch that you force yourself not to react to. Calming your breaths as you get used to the feeling of being full.

He grunts as he thrusts his hips forward, causing you to gasp as he finally bottoms out. You can feel his pulse and he can feel yours, speedy and incessant, deep in your belly.

He watches you gaze up at him dreamily, the feeling of finally being connected to him in the utmost of ways causing your heart to swell with emotions. You whine a little and lift your head to chase his lips, taking note of how delicious it feels to kiss while being full.

Your mouth falls open as you gaze up at him, his hips slowly moving against you as you grip around his biceps. He grinds his hips softly, pulling out only an inch before thrusting his hips forward painfully slow. You let out a quiet breath each time he thrusts into you, small actions that slowly build up pleasure, leaving you asking for more.

Taeyong presses his lips to yours as he starts rolling his hips, building a slow rhythm. You gasp out, the mixture of his focused gaze and the feeling of his cock pressed deep within you starting to feel so delicious that you think you see little yellow stars float around his head.

You moan breathily as he presses a kiss to your neck, running his lips along a protruding vein as you bite your lip. "Feels good?" He whispers. You nod, "F-feels good." He hums, happy that you aren't hurting as he picks up the pace. You keen at the sensation, the friction of his cock against your walls making your belly dip in pleasure, constantly wetting your lips with your tongue as you pant below him.

Taeyong pants too, equally as effected as he drops his head to the crook of your neck, letting out a strained moan. You're so wet and hot and fucking tight that he's barely able to restrain himself, the gorgeous sounds spilling from your swollen lips making his belly tighter and tighter.

"Are you nearly there?" He asks softly, his hips moving constantly against yours. You gasp out, a choked moan leaving your lips as you hum, "Almost." He grits his teeth, veins protruding at his temples as he wets his thumb with his tongue and presses it to your clit. Your body jerks, tensing at the mixture as you latch onto the skin of his back with the pads of your fingertips.

"Oh," you moan, "Taeyong." You feel tears prick at your eyes, slowly welling up and slipping down the sides of your face as he rolls his hips. "I love you," you pant, your orgasm so near you can taste it. "So so much,” you whisper amidst your pleasure. He hushes you, bringing his hand up to wipe at your tears. "I love you, I love you too sweetheart," he coos gently.

You scrunch your eyes up, the last of your tears slipping out as your head falls back. Your thighs shaking around his lithe hips as you cum hard, pulling him with you. Taeyong releases quietly with soft moans and steady pants, stilling his hips against you as he watches your nose scrunch in over-sensitivity.

He kisses you as you throb heavily around him, your heart beating in the same speedy pattern against where his chest is pressed to yours. He swallows every noise you make, the whimpering and the soft whines as he pulls out of you.

He moves to stand, to grab a warm towel to clean up but you protest, clinging onto him with your legs pressed together to get used to the feeling of being empty again, soreness settling in once the pleasure has faded away.

Taeyong’s eyes trace your features, your half-lidded eyes and soft breaths. He brushes the baby hairs that have stuck to your forehead away, enjoying just staring at each other, too in awe to speak. You eventually allow Taeyong to clean you up and he holds you in his arms, pressing soft kisses to your lips as you drift into slumber. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

You nod happily, a tired smile stretching out over your face as your eyes close. “Never better.”

He wasn’t wrong about the silky sheets feeling better once you’re naked, you take note of it as he whispers to you that he loves you before sleep takes over.  
image

You had finally let Taeyong’s words convince you, and agreed to live with him permanently. You’re sure that If you had gone from living with Taeyong, to living on your own now, your heart most certainly would’ve gone into shock from going cold turkey.

The changes you had finally decided to make in your life were significant. It took you three long months to fully get back into studying, in result getting your qualifications for the Journalism course you had always dreamed of.

It seemed like an even longer wait for the results of your submission into the course, sobbing messily onto Taeyong’s suit jacket when you opened the envelope that congratulated you on your acceptance.

So as you assess your form in the mirror you smile, you smile so big that your cheeks hurt and you feel like you’re dreaming this new life. Because after everything going so wrong for so long, things were finally going so right.

“You ready?” Taeyong asks, his figure appearing at the bathroom door. Visibly happy and handsome as ever, reminding you how utterly and completely in love with him you are.

You hum, “Almost,” you smile, tying your hair up with a pretty pink ribbon to match your cardigan. Taeyong saunters over to where you stand and wraps his arms around your waist. “You look beautiful, baby,” he hums, pressing a kiss to your cheek as he eyes you in the mirror. You giggle happily, “There!” You smile, done with your outfit. “You’re going to be the prettiest student there,” Taeyong beams as you turn in his grasp, sliding your hands around his neck.

He presses a soft kiss to your lips, attempting to deepen the kiss by playfully swiping his tongue across your lip. You pull back with a whine, “We can’t, I have to go,” you remind him of the time. Your first class starts in 20 minutes.

He nods, almost forgetting himself for a moment. He clears his throat, “Let me drive you,” he offers. You nod excitedly, butterflies in your stomach at the thought of your first day finally arriving.

“Let’s go, sweetheart,” he holds a hand out for you. You take it with a smile, your cheeks warming slowly as he intertwines your fingers.

Who knew this would all stem from Sasha telling you she had a date coming over...


End file.
